17 Years Later
by Repiece
Summary: 17 years ago, a new Pirate era began.  17 years ago, Monkey D. Luffy became the new King of the Pirates.  17 years ago, Monkey D. Luffy disappeared.  Now, in search for his father, Monkey D. Ace sets off in the new Pirate Era!  Character Suggestions!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T for language, violence and the occasional One Piece humor. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

17 years ago, a new Pirate era began. 17 years ago, Monkey D. Luffy became the new King of the Pirates. 17 years ago, Monkey D. Luffy disappeared. No one knew what happened to him. Some thought he was dead. His crew, the Straw Hat pirates, did not know his whereabouts as much as anyone else. The disappearance of Monkey D. Luffy became one of the mysteries of the world. What exactly happened to Monkey D. Luffy?

A teenage boy with messy black hair walked through the streets of the city dubbed as "the town of the beginning and the end". The straw hat on top of his head swayed slightly by the breeze that blew by him. He ignored the stares that people were giving him as he walked pass by them, sometimes bumping into them by accident and he apologized instantly so he wouldn't be rude. He didn't stop walking though. The blue long-sleeved cardigan and the yellow sash tied around his waist resembled the attire that the new Pirate King wore on his journey in the New World, which became the reason for the stares.

The teenager came to a stop as he arrived in the town square. He looked over to the distance and saw the newly rebuilt execution platform. He started walking again. He got closer to the execution platform and stopped in front of it. He raised his head and took a good look at the platform that the first Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, was executed. The same platform that the new Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy was almost killed by Buggy the Clown and yelled to the many who witnessed that he was going to be the next King. The teenage boy smiled and then started climbing the platform.

"Hey, who is that?" A man spoke as he saw the teenage boy climb up the platform. The townsfolk who heard him, looked in the same direction and saw the boy as well. They started chatting amongst themselves. The teenage boy heard the noise behind him, but ignored them as usual and continued his climb.

"He's climbing the execution platform."

"Is he insane?"

"He's wearing a straw hat! Didn't 'he' also wear a straw hat?"

The teenage boy finally reached the top of the platform and turned around to see the view. The square was now full of people. They all looked up at him with curious eyes. They all wondered what this teenage boy, wearing the straw hat on top of his head was going to do. The teenage boy was in awe at the view. "This is...the view that Gold Roger saw before his death. The same view that Monkey D. Luffy saw." The teenage spoke for the first time as a strong breeze blew by, threatening to blow away his straw hat but stopped it from doing so by placing a hand on it.

"Hey! You there! Get down now!" The teenage boy looked down to see a marine officer holding a megaphone in front of his mouth. The teenage boy ignored him and looked back toward the view. His mouth then formed a grin.

"This is where it all begins." The teenage boy spoke. He took a deep breath and then yelled as loud as he could, so that even the Gods in the heaven can hear him.

"OTOU-SAN! I'M GOING TO FIND YOU AND I'LL BECOME THE NEW KING OF THE PIRATES!"

It felt like the whole world stopped moving. Nowhere, on this large planet we call earth, was a sound made. The declaration this 17 year old teenage boy made would soon change this new Pirate Era. This boy's name was Monkey D. Ace and his Romance Dawn...starts now.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>** Notes:** Hello everyone! This story is a futuristic story that takes place 17 years after Luffy finds the One Piece and then suddenly disappears as I wrote in the story. However, you guys are able to submit your own characters! Isn't that great! I'm accepting both crew members and villains so lets see how this works out! If you want to add your character then please fill this out in your review!

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hero/Villain:**

**Occupation:**(Crew member, Shichibukai, marine, bounty hunter, etc.)

**Personality:**

**Back Story:**

**Dream:****(**If any!)

**Devil ****Fruit ****(If ****character**** has):***I'm sure most stories like this has this condition, but not this one, you can give your character a powerful devil fruit because since this is 17 years later, the characters will be much stronger.

**Powers/Abilities:**

Can't wait to see your character ideas!


	2. Romance Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T for language, violence and the occasional One Piece humor. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Romance Dawn<strong>

In a bar named the Bootleg, a rowdy group of pirates were yelling, singing and who knows what else as they celebrated their latest achievement, stealing treasure from a poor town in an island south of Lougetown. The pirates chugged on their beers like their lives depended on it and the way they ate, they looked like savage beasts. It was pretty disgusting. The bartender wished he could leave, but he couldn't. It wasn't because he would lose his job, but because the pirates kept bugging him to bring them more food and booze. Oh, how he wanted to leave.

"Hahahaha! Can you believe how much stuff we stole from the pathetic town?" One of the pirates laughed.

"Hehe! Yeah, it was such a big haul! How much do you think it's worth? 10...maybe 20 million Beris! Haha!" The pirate across from the other laughed as well.

"Haha! Maybe even more!"

"Listen up, men!" The Captain of the group of pirates spoke, slamming his jug of beer on his table to get his crews attention. The crew all turned their attention to their Captain, awaiting his words. "We hauled a whole bunch of treasure from those pathetic and weak maggots, but it's not enough! If we want our names to be heard all over the world we need to do something bigger than stealing from towns. Something much bigger!"

"Like what, Captain?"

The Captain smirked and raised his glass in the air. "We shall head to the Grand Line and we shall conquer it! We shall become the crew to find the legendary treasure known as One Piece! I will become King of the Pirates!" His crew roared in excitement as they raised their own glasses.

"You...King of the Pirates...what a joke..." The pirate crew all became silent at the voice and turned their heads toward the source of it.

"Who the hell are you?" The Captain asked, narrowing his eyes at the woman sitting in front of a table on the other side of the bar. The woman smirked as she rested her head on the palm of her right hand and turned to look at them.

"I don't need to give you my name." She replied.

"What was that, you bitch?" One of the pirates yelled and drew his sword. The woman narrowed her eyes at him as he walked toward her. "You should know that we are a very dangerous pirate crew. Our Captain has a bounty of 12 million on his head." He told her and pointed his sword at her face. The woman was fazed by his threat and just continued to stare at his weapon.

"Oh? A 12 million bounty...impressive for some rookie pirate..." The Captain felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance at the woman's remarks. He felt anger build up inside him.

"Hmph, you're one brave woman to say things like that to me. But I'll forgive you one one condition. You become my woman." He gave her a smug look and she felt nauseated by it.

"I'd rather eat my own vomit." The Captain gritted his teeth in anger and he slammed his jug down on his table, breaking it.

"You bitch..." He seethed through his teeth and glared at the woman.

"How dare you make fun of our Captain!" The pirate in front of her, raised his sword, ready to strike down, but as he did, the woman blocked his strike with a quick unsheathing of her sword. The pirate's eyes widened in shock at how quick the woman was able to draw her sword. In only took a matter of seconds for her to do so. Not only that, but she didn't budge at all. She was sitting in the exact same position with only her opposite arm being the one she unsheathe her sword with. The others were also shocked. "H-How...?"

"Too slow..." She told him. No one knew what happened next, but the pirate was suddenly flown toward them, crashing into the others. The woman smirked and stood up, pointing her own sword at the pirates.

"You bitch..." The Captain growled in annoyance as he and his crew stood up as well, taking out their weapons.

"You boys look like good warm ups...hope you don't disappoint..."

* * *

><p>"Don't let him get away!" A Marine lieutenant yelled as he and a group of Marines chased after the teenage boy who yelled atop of the execution platform.<p>

"Shishishi!" This is my first time being chased by Marines as a pirate!" Ace cheerfully laughed, running away from his pursuers.

"Damn! How could he be so fast?" One of the Marines yelled out as Ace laughed. He knew he was fast. After all, he did learn how to run this fast by possibly the fastest person he ever known. It really did wonders for him as he was able to run away really quickly from anyone, unless they were as fast as him of course. He turned his head to look at his pursuers and saw that they were slowing down, not being able to keep up with him and his endurance.

"Shishishi!" Ace laughed and then started jumping onto boxes that were stacked like stairs. He then jumped up as high as he could and luckily for him another man he knew taught him how to jump really high. He grabbed a hold of the edge of the building and used his momentum to get on the roof. He placed a hand on his straw hat and looked down to see the Marines below. "Oi! Thanks for being a part of my first Marine chase!" The Marines all made noises in shock and surprise at his thanks and then disappeared from their view.

"Damn that brat!" The Marine Lieutenant yelled in annoyance. He then pointed toward two of his officers. "You two! Get up there and make sure you don't lose him!" The Marine Officers saluted and started climbing up the boxes.

"What should we do, Lieutenant?" One of the other officers asked.

"We should go around and try to cut him off." He answered. "There should be a huge gap in between streets that we can use to corner and then arrest him." The officers nodded their heads in agreement and then followed their Lieutenant through shortcuts.

"Shishishi! This is so much fun!" Ace cheerfully laughed as he stared out toward the ocean and grinned widely. "I can't believe I'm about to set sail on my adventure! I can't wait!"

"Stop right there!" Ace turned around to see the two Marine officers panting as they had a difficult time trying to climb up onto the roof. They pointed their guns at him, but Ace wasn't fazed by them and grinned.

"Suge! You guys are so persistent!" He chuckled. "But sorry! I can't get caught when I haven't even gotten my first crew member."

"Crew member? Wait! You're a pirate!" The officer gasped and Luffy chuckled.

"Mm. I am!" Ace grinned. "So, I can't be caught yet! Ja ne!" Ace told them and turned around to run away from them again.

"I said stop!" The officer shouted and the two of them started shooting at Ace. Ace sensed the bullets coming toward him, but he saw them in slow motion and was easily able to dodge the bullets by swaying to the right or left. "Damn it! How are we missing?"

Ace heard them, but didn't stop running. When he reached the edge of the building, he jumped over an alleyway to the next building. He heard the officers behind him yell and starting shooting again, which Ace easily dodged the bullets. "Shishishi! That won't work on me!" Ace laughed, jumping toward onto another building. He was having so much fun that he couldn't hold his excitement. "Yahooo!" Ace shouted, jumping onto the roof of another building, this one smaller than the others. Once his feet touched the roof, it collapsed. "Gah!"

* * *

><p>The woman stared at the group of pirates waiting for any of them to charge at her first. "Get her!" The pirates let out their battle cries as they charged at the woman. She smirked and clenched her sword tightly, ready to easily strike them down. Suddenly, the ceiling of the bar collapsed and all the debris that fell down, fell on the charging pirates. The woman blinked in confusion and shock at the sudden fallen debris. The small dust cloud that formed slowly evaporated until only the large pile of debris was visible.<p>

"W-What...just happened...?" The woman asked to no one in particular. Suddenly, someone popped out of the debris. It was Ace.

"What the hell?" Ace spoke as he dusted off his straw hat and then did the rest of his clothes. He placed his hat on his head and then looked up at the ceiling. "Why would the ceiling suddenly collapse like that?" He then sensed people staring at him and lowered his head to stare at the remaining group of pirates. "Who are you guys?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" They shouted back in response. Ace cocked an eyebrow before looking down at the debris and the limbs of some of the unconscious pirates.

"Are those your friends?" He asked. "Sorry." He raised a hand.

"You bastard!" The Captain growled in anger. "Men! Kill him! Avenger our comrades!" The remaining pirates roared and ran at Ace.

"Right." Ace whispered and just as he predicted, the pirate jumped in the air and slashed down at him to Ace's right. Ace moved to the left to dodge and then kicked him in the face, sending him into his comrades.

The woman's eyes widened as she heard him predict where the pirate was going to strike. 'How did he...?' She didn't know how he was doing it, but he was dodging each and every strike the pirates threw at him. 'How is he doing that...? Just who is he?' The woman questioned as Ace punched a pirate in the face and then kicked another in the gut.

The Captain gritted his teeth in anger as his crew were getting pummeled by this one man. Ace grabbed the heads of two pirates and then smashed them together, knocking them out. He jumped backwards and did a back flip and then struck two more pirates in the face. Ace laughed the whole time during the fight while easily dodging each and every attack. It didn't take long for Ace to finish each and every pirate, leaving only the shocked and angry Captain left. Ace grinned at him and started cracking his knuckles. "You bastard...!"

"Shishishi! This is fun! My first pirate battle as a pirate!" Ace laughed in excitement.

"A...pirate...?" The woman cocked her eyebrow in slight surprise.

"Huh?" Ace turned around at the voice and saw the woman standing behind him, her sword still pointing forward. The woman had black hair that ran down to her shoulder, as well as black colored eyes. She was at least 5 foot 1 in height and had a black and silver bandanna on her right shoulder. He also noticed that she had two other swords on her back, strapped onto the black sash that belt diagonally to her back. She had the same clothing as Zoro, pretimeskip, only they were in silver and black. "Ah...there are two of you left?"

"W-What...?" The woman blinked at him. "No...I'm not a pirate...even if I was I wouldn't be a member of his pathetic pirate crew."

"What was that?" The Captain yelled at her. She smirked.

"I see...oooh I got an idea! How about you be a member of my crew?" Ace pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand at the idea.

"Eh?" The woman blinked at him. He grinned widely.

"Come on! It would be fun, shishishi!" Ace chuckled.

"Don't ignore me, you brats!" The Captain drew his sword and charged at Ace. He though he could get Ace when he wasn't looking, but too bad for him, Ace predicted where he would strike. Ace duck as the Captain swung his sword at Ace's neck, missing. "N-Nani?" The Captain was in shock.

"So, what do you say?" Ace asked the woman from below.

"W-Why should I join your crew?" She asked, ignoring the fact the Captain just swung at the teenage boy.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" The Captain yelled at them.

"Oh? When did you get so close?" Ace asked, moving his head up to look at him.

"You bastard!" He shouted and tried swinging his sword down at him. Luffy chuckled and raised his hand to grab the sword. "What?" The Captain asked in complete shock.

"It's rude to interrupt people when they're talking." Ace told him and then elbowed the Captain in the gut. The Captain spat out saliva and groaned in pain. Ace stood up and then cracked his right knuckle before delivering a strong punch to the Captain's face. The Captain groaned in pain as he was sent flying into the wall, knocking him into unconsciousness. "Shishishi! That was fun!" Ace laughed and then turned around to the woman. "So, how about it? Will you join my crew?"

The woman was puzzled and intrigued at this teenage boy who suddenly fell from the ceiling of the bar. He was strange, but childish. Goofy, and...strange. "No." She replied. It resulted in him pouting.

"Awww! Why not?" The woman found his pouting annoying, but somewhat cute as well, but mostly annoying.

"Because...I don't feel like being a pirate." She responded. She walked past him.

"Please!" He whined and followed her as they left the bar. "Please!" He pleaded again as the two were now walking in the street.

"No!" She responded.

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"I SAID NO, DAMN IT!" She stopped and yelled at him.

"Why not?" He pouted again.

"Like I said before, because I don't want to." She told him again.

"I won't accept that!" Ace argued.

"Then too bad." The woman replied. Ace pouted again and then decided to take a different approach.

"You're pretty."

"Sorry, but flattering me won't work." She told him.

"Oh...then you're ugly!" He was given a different response as she punched him so hard that he flew into the wall of a building.

"You asshole!" She shouted at him with comical shark teeth. Giving his unconscious body an annoyed expression, she puffed her nose in the air and started walking away.

"Please!"

"WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" She yelled at him, as Ace appeared once again.

"Stingy..." He pouted once again.

"And you're annoying..." She replied in annoyance. Why wouldn't he leave her alone? He was such a child that it wasn't an insult to call him so. He irritated her.

"Please..." She felt her blood boil as he only continued. What can she do to get rid of him?

"You there! Stop!" Both Ace and the woman stopped as a horde of Marines surrounded them, evacuating any civilians that were caught in the middle.

"W-What?" The woman asked.

"Ah! You guys sure are persistent!" Ace scowled at them.

"Both of you are under arrest!" The Marine Lieutenant that chased after Ace shouted.

"For what?" She asked.

"Don't try to play dumb! This is your wanted poster isn't it!" He showed both of them a wanted poster of the woman. "Swordswoman Rei! Wanted for robbery, defying the Marines and acts of violence! You have a 100 million dollar bounty on your head and we won't let you escape!" The woman smirked and felt proud over her achievements.

"Nani?" Rei heard Ace shout behind her. "You have a bounty of 100 million! Suge! You have to be a member of my crew!" He told Rei in amazement, his eyes as two shining stars.

"W-Weirdo..." She muttered and sweat dropped at his excitement. She then wondered what he did to get the Marines on his trail. "What about you? It looks like the Marines are after you too."

"Oh...it's because I climbed the execution platform and yelled out that I'm going to be the new King of the Pirates!" He exclaimed with a wide, large grin. Rei's eyes widened in shock. She suddenly felt a flashback coming to her.

"_Ne, what was your Captain like?" A small little girl asked the very much older man, who turned around. He looked down at her and gave her a smile that she never once seen him ever give._

"_My Captain...hmph...what can I say about him? I guess the first thing is...he was an idiot...but the things he did is why I respect him more than anyone...that idiot...he did some of the most idiotic things I ever seen...especially what happened at Lougetown..._

"_What?"_

"_He climbed the execution platform and then shouted 'I'm the man who'll become the next King of the Pirates!'"_

Rei smiled at the memory. 'To think there is a person who said the same things as 'his' Captain. Maybe...just maybe...'

"Oi...they're talking to you..." Ace pointed at the Marine Lieutenant.

"Huh?"

"Swordswoman Rei! Surrender now!" Rei turned back around and smirked. "

"Sorry, but I don't feel like getting caught today." She drew out two of her swords sliced the air in front of her, into her battle stance. Ace made a noise in surprise at her weapons. "Oi...what's your name?" Rei asked Ace.

"Ace! Nice to meet ya!" He grinned at her.

"Alright then, Ace. How about we team up just this once against these poor Marine soldiers?" She smirked at him.

"Shishishi! Okay!" He laughed and nodded his head. "But I'm taking this as an acceptance into my crew."

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT INTERESTED!" She yelled at him.

"It doesn't look like they're going to surrender easily..." The Lieutenant muttered. "Men! Do not let them escape! Catch them and show them the power of our Justice!" The Marines all roared their battle cries and charged at Ace and Rei. Both smirked as they were standing back to back.

"I bet you I'll take down more than you." Rei told the straw hat wearing teenager.

"Shishishi! You're on!" Ace laughed and then both of them charged forward to begin their battles.

* * *

><p>"Vice-Admiral! Welcome back to Lougetown!" A Marine welcomed the Vice-Admiral to the city he once was in command of. A large number of Marine officers saluted him as he walked through the long line of officers.<p>

"Where's the Lieutenant?" The Vice Admiral asked.

"He's taking care of some troublemakers, sir!" He answered.

"Troublemakers?"

"Yes, sir! One of these criminals is Swordswoman Rei! She has a bounty of 100 Million Beris, sir!"

"I see...what about the other troublemakers?"

"There is only one other, sir! He seems to be involved with Rei, sir!"

"Where are they now?"

"They're near the Town plaza, sir! W-Why do you ask?"

"Isn't it obvious...I'm going to go see if this town is able to handle itself without a Marine Captain being stationed here." He told him and made his way toward the two troublemakers.

* * *

><p>"Haha! This so much fun!" Ace laughed while punching a Marine out cold. Rei smirked and swung her swords to take out a large number of Marines.<p>

"That makes it 73." She told him as Ace landed behind her.

"Shishishi! 85 for me!" Rei looked at him disbelief.

"You're lying."

"Huh? I suck at lying." He told her truthfully and Rei was surprised that she actually believed him.

"Lieutenant! They're too strong!" One of the Marine Officers told him. The Lieutenant gritted his teeth in anger.

"This is a disgrace! How can two people take out an entire Navy fleet?" He clenched his fists.

"Problems...Lieutenant?" The Lieutenant's eyes widened at the voice. He slowly turned his head and his eyes widened.

"V-Vice-Admiral..." The Vice -Admiral stared down at the Lieutenant in charged of Lougetown as he saluted him. "I'm sorry, Vice-Admiral! We'll handle this quickly!"

"No need..." He told him and walked past him. The officers all stared in awe at the Vice-Admiral and some even saluted in respect. Both Rei and Ace were unaware of the new arrival as they were bust attacking Marine officers that wanted to get their butts kicked.

"That makes it 88!" She told Ace. She was about to add to that number when something grabbed her on shoulders and knees. She felt whatever it was that grabbed her tighten its hold, causing her to drop her swords. "W-Wha...what the...?"

Ace heard her scream and turned around to see what happened. His eyes widened when he saw what looked like to be smoke vice gripping her in the air. "S-Smoke?" Ace questioned.

"Swordswoman Rei...a 100 million Beri bounty...doesn't seem so special..." A rough voice from behind Rei spoke. The sound of his footsteps touching against the ground averted Ace's eyes toward the Vice-Admiral. The white haired Vice-Admiral stopped just behind Rei, as the cigars in his mouth were the source of the smoke that vice gripped Rei. "To think the World government would put a bounty on someone like you." He told her as he looked up at her.

"U-Urusai!" She retorted.

He averted his eyes from Rei toward Ace. As soon as his eyes laid upon him, they widened in shock. "Y-You..." Ace made a noise in surprise.

"Huh? Who are you? Did we meet before?" Ace asked. Vice-Admiral Smoker couldn't believe his eyes.

'I don't believe it...it's...no...wait...it's not him...but...he looks just like him...' Smoker calmed down and glared at the man who looked almost like 'that man'. "You...what's your name?"

"I asked you first!" Ace yelled at him.

"My name is Smoker. I am a Vice-Admiral of the Marines." Smoker answered. Normally he wouldn't do such a thing, but he needed to know more about this man. "There...I introduced myself...so now you tell me your name?"

Ace pouted. "Don't wanna!"

"You bastard!" Smoker yelled at him. "You will tell me now or otherwise..." He threatened as the smoke tightened and Rei let out a scream.

"You bastard!" Ace yelled at him. "Let her go!"

"Then tell me your name?"

"My name..." Ace grinned. "My name is Monkey D. Ace and I'm going to be the next King of the Pirates!" Smoker's eyes widened. The cigars in his mouth fell to the floor as the Marines around him all gasped. Even Rei had her eyes widened in shock.

"Lieutenant!" Smoker suddenly yelled.

"H-Hai, sir!" He straightened up at his yell.

"Go contact Navy Headquarters! Tell them that Monkey D. Luffy has a son and I'm going to bring him in for questioning." The Lieutenant stared at Smoker in shock before nodding his head and ran off.

"Why did you tell him a lie?" Ace suddenly said.

"Huh?" Smoker questioned.

"Whoever said you're going to capture me!" He grinned.

Smoker didn't know why, but he had a feeling of nostalgia at his grin. "I see...well then...let's see what you got, son of the Pirate King." He smirked and removed his Marine coat.

"Yosh!" Ace grinned. "But first...let her go."

"How dare you ask that of the Vice-Admiral?" A Marine officer shouted.

"Fine!" Smoker replied, shocking every Marine officer in attendance and the smoke that was holding Rei dispersed and she fell to the ground. She groaned in pain as she felt contact with the ground. She gritted her teeth and glared at Smoker. However, Smoker ignored her glare and kept his eyes on Ace.

"You bastard..." She growled at him. She stood up, grabbed her swords and pointed them at him. At the threat of her swords, Smoker looked at her. Rei glared at him and then swung her sword at him. However, she was stopped when someone appeared to block her sword strike. Rei's eyes widened at the blue haired woman who was easily able to block her attack. Rei tried her best to move her swords, but not matter how much she tried, the woman in front of her didn't budge. So, she jumped back and stood next to Ace. "Who are you?"

"It's about time you showed up, Tashigi!" Smoker said to the woman.

"Sorry, Vice-Admiral Smoker, sir!" The blue haired woman named Tashigi rose. She stared at her opponents and then saw Ace. "Vice-Admiral Smoker...isn't he..."

"No...that 'his' son..." Tashigi's eyes widened in shock.

"W-What? Are you sure?" Smoker nodded.

"Yes. The fact that you mistook him for Monkey D. Luffy, the familiar Straw Hat, his name, Monkey D. Ace is all proof I need." Tashigi couldn't believe it. She then turned to the woman who tried attacking him.

"Who's she?" She asked.

"That's Swordswoman Rei. She has a bounty of 100 Million on her head." He told her. "There is also one more thing I think you would like to hear about her."

"Huh? What is it?"

He looked at Tashigi and smirked. "Reports say she is a user of the Santoryu style the same as..."

"Roronoa Zoro!" Tashigi gritted her teeth in anger at the name. "That man..."

Rei heard her say Zoro's name and looked at her. "You know Zoro..."

"Zoro?" Ace repeated looking at Rei.

"That man...I'll never forgive him for what he did to me..." Tashigi growled.

"Oh...does that mean he beat you?" Rei smirked.

"No...quite the opposite...he never fought me once!" Tashigi shouted, clenching her hand into a fist.

"Huh?" Rei and Ace both said in confusion.

"That bastard! Not once did he fight me...all because...all because I'm a woman!" Tashigi continued.

"Tashigi...that's enough!" Smoker told her.

"Ah! Hai, sir!" She regained her composure and faced forward to her enemy.

"I don't know what Zoro did to you, but I won;t let you bad mouth the man who taught me everything!" Rei told her and pointed her swords at Tashigi. Ace made a noise in surprise.

"I see...so your his pupil...then I will be the one to defeat you!" Tashigi pointed her sword at him.

"You know Zoro-Ojisan?" Ace suddenly asked.

"Yeah...Zoro-Ojisan was...wait OJISAN!" Rei turned toward him in complete shock.

"Mm." He nodded. "Zoro-Ojisan taught me everything he knows...although it was mostly only about swords..." He said the last part in disappointment. Rei couldn't believe what she was hearing. This man in front of her knew Zoro and even called him Ojisan! Maybe...just maybe he could help her find him.

"Ne, do you know where he is now?" She asked.

"No...but I do know what he's probably doing." Ace answered. He then grinned widely. "He's looking for my father!"

"You mean..."

"Mm." He nodded his head.

"Vice-Admiral Smoker..." Tashigi whispered to him.

"Yeah...the fact that he knows Roronoa Zoro proves that he is 'his' son." Smoker said. "He might know something, so we must capture him at all cost." Tashigi nodded her head.

"Yes, sir!" Smoker then raised his arms and then they changed into smoke.

"White Blow!" Smoker initiated his attack and shot two dense clouds of smoke at both Rei and Ace. The two of them noticed his attack and quickly dodged it. Smoker wasn't finished as he set his eyes on Ace and then shot out a different attack. "White Snake!" Ace dodged his attack again, but the smoke started following him.

"Crap!" Ace shouted and and started running away from the smoke.

"I won't let you get away!" Smoker yelled at him as he transformed his body into smoke and used his attack to travel through it. Ace ran and when he turned his head to look behind him over his shoulder, his eye popped out of his head at the appearance of Smoker.

"Nani!" Ace screamed. Smoker glared at him and reached behind him to take out his Nanashaku Jitte. "Take this!" He swung his weapon and Ace jumped away to avoid it.

"Phew! That was close!" Ace let out a breath, but it didn't finish as the smoke continued to chase after him. Ace got tired or running and raised his arm. Smoker looked at Ace in confusion. "Looks like I can't fight you like any normal person." Ace muttered. He raised his head. "It's time for me to get serious."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rei stared down at her opponent. She reached for the bandanna and tied it on her head. Her hair still ran down her neck and then grabbed her last sword and placed it in her mouth. Tashigi made a noise in surprise. "You really were taught by him." Rei smirked.<p>

"Of course..." She replied. "...I would never lie about something like that."

"I see...you might not be him, but...this would be perfect practice for when I face him again..." Tashigi told her.

"You..." Rei growled and then charged at her. The two female warriors clashed with their swords. Rei was impressed that Tashigi was able to equally match her. 'Well...she is second in command of a Vice-Admiral...I guess I shouldn't have underestimated her...damn...that was the first thing he taught me not to do...' She cursed herself and the two clashed attacks again.

* * *

><p>"What are you planning?" Smoker questioned him as he got closer. Ace grinned. He clenched his fist as tightly as he could and then took one step forward. He put all his weight on that leg and when Smoker got close enough, he swung his fist. 'That won't work on me...' He thought as he figured his fist would go through him, but it didn't. Smoker's eyes widened as the fist connected with his face. The blow sent him crashing into a building to the right. Everyone who was a spectator all had their eyes pop out of their heads in shock. Both Rei and Tashigi eye's widened as well as they stopped their attacks to look at the sudden attack.<p>

"I-Impossible...there is no way...unless he..." Tashigi gasped in shock and turned her head to Ace. He was still grinning while cracking his knuckles. Smoker rose from the debris and walked out of the building. He glared at Ace.

"Haki..." He growled.

"Haki?" Rei questioned.

"Shishishi! Yep!" Ace grinned.

"I see...to think you are able to use that...now I really can't let you get away...Monkey D. Ace!" Smoker told him.

"Shishishi! Let's see you try!"

"Vice-Admiral! We brought reinforcements!" Smoker turned his head as a horde of Marine officers ran toward them.

"Crap! So many!" Ace cringed.

"This is the end, Monkey D. Ace!" Smoker told him and turned to smoke once again. Ace turned to him and watched as he appeared in front of him. Smoker swung his Jitte at him, but Ace used his haki to figure out where he was going to strike and leaned away. He then used his momentum to headbutt Smoker into the ground.

"Woah!" Rei looked at him in awe. He then suddenly appeared in front of her. "W-Wha...?"

"We gotta go!" He told her and grabbed her wist.

"W-What? Wait a minute!" She pleaded before he started dragging her away.

"Ah! I won't let you escape!" Tashigi shouted at them and started running after them. The officers behind her ran as well. Smoker rose himself up and glared at him.

"I won't let you escape!" Smoker growled and transformed into smoke again. Ace ran toward the other large horde of officers and then used his haki to knock most of them out cold. Rei was shocked at what happened and wanted to question it, but Ace started running faster and it took everything to try to keep her feet on the ground, while he pulled her. Once they passed all the knocked out officers, they started running toward the port. "Get back here!" Smoker yelled.

However, Smoker wasn't able to get any closer as a sudden wind cut the ground in front of him, stopping his chase. Ace and Rei looked back and saw them stopping. They were confused but didn't stop running.

"W-What happened?" An officer asked as he saw the sudden attack.

"What are you doing here?" Smoker suddenly growled as he turned his head to look up at the building on his right. The officers and Tashigi all looked in the same direction and they're eyes widened at the man.

"You!" Tashigi yelled out. The man raised his jug and drank his drink. He let out one satisfying breath of air at the taste of his booze and looked down at the large group of Marines.

"Oh? Sorry about that..." The man spoke, as he tapped his sword on his shoulder.

"I thought you were out looking for 'him'." Smoker said.

"Aa, I was. That guy sure has a big mouth...well he is his father after all..." The man smirked. "...but sorry I can't let you have your way...after all...I can't let him and her get caught by you guys while they're adventure is just starting."

"You bastard!" Smoker growled.

The man only smirked and then looked in the direction of Ace and Rei. 'Go forth...Ace...Rei...I will be waiting for you two...in the Grand Line...'

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author <strong>**Notes:** Sorry for updating this late, but I had a stressful week. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! For those who's characters haven't been picked don't worry that doesn't mean I'm not using them, they will appear later on. I noticed that many of you want to be a crew member, which is great, but come on guys how about some villains, marine officers, bounty hunters and such. I'm not saying you can't, but it would be great. I would like to introduce you guys to Rei, the first character I have chosen. I hope you guys like her. Starting next chapter, I will put up character bios for you guys! So stay tuned. Also, about the whole bounty thing, I'm fine with it, but don;t make it like so huge that it would just seem ridiculous. I think a good boundary will be 100 million or lower. If any of you who already gave a character suggestion, you can continue giving characters. I'm not going to stop you so please keep them coming! Well, until next time! Keep those character suggestions coming!


	3. Setting Sail for Their Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T for language, violence and the occasional One Piece humor. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Setting Sail for Their Dreams<strong>

"Hey..."

"What?"

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything but...COULD YOU LET GO OF ME ALREADY?" Rei shouted and slammed her fist on Ace's head.

"Ite! That hurt! Why'd you do that for?" Ace shouted back, clutching the spot she hit him.

"Because..." Rei simply said, crossing her arms.

"Oh...okay then." Ace replied understanding her reason.

'What the...how much of an idiot can this guy be?' Rei sweat dropped. "Anyway, I don't know why you did what you did, but it's against my honor as a swordsman to run away from my opponent."

"Huh? Really? Sorry about that." Ace apologized.

"Whatever..." Rei muttered. "So, now what?"

"Huh?" Ace asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I mean what do we do next? Do you have anyone else in your crew?" Rei specified.

"Nope. Just you and me." Ace grinned at her.

"Y-You're kidding...right?" Rei hoped.

"Nope, shishishi!" Ace laughed.

'Why the hell did I join him again?' She wondered.

"But it's strange..." Ace crossed his arms. "Why did they stop chasing us?"

"Who knows..." Rei responded. "Well, what do we do know...Captain...?"

"Shishishi! I like that!" Ace laughed.

"Right..." Rei rolled her eyes and walked past Ace toward the port. Ace followed. "You do have a ship though, right." She asked hopefully.

"Nope!" Ace grinned.

"Of course you don't..." She sweat dropped. 'Damn this...he better be know Zoro or I'll kill him...' Rei angrily thought.

When they got to the port, their eyes widened at what they saw. A large marine vessel was cut into different pieces, with many of the officers struggling to get ashore. "What happened?" Ace asked.

Rei didn't answer and observed the cuts thoroughly. She felt a drop of sweat roll down her temple. 'I-It can't be...no...no way...he's here...' Ace noticed how shocked Rei was and frowned at her.

"What's wrong?" Ace asked, tilting his head to the side.

"He's here..." She muttered, earning a sound of surprise from Ace. "Zoro's here..."

"Huh?" Ace's voice was filled with excitement. "Zoro-Ojisan is here! Where? Where? Over there? Maybe over here? Zoro-Ojisan! Where are you?" Ace shouted quickly running around the area, lifting boxes and climbing onto things that were humanly impossible, but this is One Piece.

"I can finally see him after all this time..." Rei smirked in excitement. The thought of seeing the man who taught her everything sent thrills down her spine.

"Zoro-Ojisan!" Ace shouted again. "Where are you?"

"Hey you there!" Both Rei and Ace turned around to see the large group of marine officers that were on the navy vessel that was destroyed. "A straw hat and three swords...you two must be those criminals that Vice-Admiral Smoker wanted to apprehend. Stop right there!"

"Crap..." Rei muttered in annoyance. "These guys just don't give up..." She reached for her swords.

"Hey look! A dinghy! We can take this to set sail for our adventures." Ace told her, ignoring the group of marine officers.

"Sorry...but I'm not going anywhere..." Rei told him. "I've waited a long time to meet that man...and I'm not leaving until I find him..."

"But why?" Ace asked. Rei narrowed her eyes and stared at the ground.

"Zoro...he..."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Make way, you insignificant animals!" A tall man, wearing a black suit and dark shades, yelled at the large group of people in front of his path. The crowd of people all ran in fear toward a side of the road to clear a path for the man and the people behind him. The crowd all held in their breaths at the presence of the World Nobles. The mighty people who declared themselves superior than anyone else in the entire world. The people who wore what looked like to be something astronauts would wear. Their heads were inside a large glass bowl to prevent breathing in the same air as the others. _

_The crowd watched as the Celestial Dragon, who sat on top of a slave, slowly walked down the path that was made for him. He didn't bother looking to his left or right because he knew the only thing he would see is ugly looking insects. "Hmph, such pathetic insects..." He muttered, landing a whip slash on the slave's back to make him go faster. The slave groaned in pain and did his best to go faster. The crowd all gulped after they witnessed the whip hitting against the slave's bare back. They all prayed that he would go on his way without any trouble. However, the world was not kind to them._

"_Waaaahhhhh!" The sound of a baby crying was heard. The Celestial Dragon pulled on the chain that was wrapped around the slave's neck to make him stop. _

"_Ugh...what is that wretched sound?" He asked his butler next to him._

"_It appears to be the sound of a crying baby." He responded._

"_Ugh...these wretched things...how dare they make more of themselves." He snarled in disgust. He let go of the chain and hopped off his slave. The sound of the crying baby made him annoyed and turned his head toward the crying baby, a woman and a man trying to calm it down._

"_Rei-chan...please be quiet..." The woman whispered to her daughter._

"_Oh no...he's coming this way..." Her husband whispered to her. The mother's eyes widened and she looked up to see the Celestial Dragon in front of them. He did not look happy. "W-W-We're sorry...w-we never meant to..." He didn't get to finish as a gun shot blocked out his voice. His eyes widened in shock as he felt blood seeping through his shirt. He looked down and placed his hand on the spot where his clothing was becoming red. He then fell to his knees. His wife looked down at him in shock. Tears started falling from her eyes. "I-I'm sorry..." Her husband breathed out before collapsing to the ground._

"_Honey!" She cried, dropping to her knees and placing a hand on her husband's back. She tried shaking him, but it was no use. Her husband, Rei's father...was dead. Rei's mother cried her heart out over the death of her husband as Rei continued to cry._

"_That ugly child of yours is annoying...let me shut him up for you..." The Celestial Dragon glared at Rei's mother and then pointed his gun at her. Rei's mother's eyes widened as she saw the gun being pointed at Rei and did the thing a mother would immediately do to protect her child. She took the bullet. Rei's mother's eyes widened as she felt the bullet pierce through her back. She started falling and landed on top of her husband's back. She cradled Rei close to her, using her arms as a protective barrier against the Celestial Dragon. Rei continued to cry. "I can't listen to that horrible wretched thing any longer...it's time I got rid of it..." He pointed his gun at Rei's mother's back._

"_N-No...p-please don't..." Rei's mother cried, clutching her daughter closer to her chest._

"_Be gone...insect..."_

"_Santoryu...Gazami Dori!" Everyone's eyes widened in shock as a green haired man slashed the Celestial Dragon using his three swords. _

"_Ugh..." The Celestial Dragon groaned in pain as he spat out blood from his mouth. He then fell onto his back, unconscious. The man looked behind him at the nearly dead World Noble. He reached for the sword in his mouth and lowered his arm. He then turned back around to look down at Rei's mother. She looked up at her savior. _

"_T-T-thank you...please...save...R-Rei..." She cried before closing her eyes and passing on, never removing her arms around her daughter. The man closed his eye in respect. _

"_You...how dare you strike a World Noble!" The butler yelled at the man. Soon, the crowd all screamed at the incident and started running away to avoid getting involved in the dangerous incident that was no doubt going to come. The man turned his head to look at the butler and then sighed._

"_What? He was in my way..." He told him._

"_You heathen!" The butler roared in anger as he ran over to attend the injured Celestial Dragon. "Quick! Call one of the Admirals! Tell him that one of the World Nobles has been attacked." The man ignored the butler and turned his back around at the sound of the crying baby. He knelt down to a knee and saw a small child wrapped in the arms of the woman he saved, but passed on due to the wound. He grabbed the woman's arms and moved them so that he could see the baby. The man narrowed his eyes and the memory of another baby resurfaced in his thoughts. He sighed again and moved a hand through his hair. He placed his swords back into their sheathes and grabbed the baby._

"_Hold it right there!" The man looked at the group of black suit wearing men surrounding him, pointing either guns or swords at him. "We won't let you get away with what you have done here!" The man sighed again in annoyance. He closed his eye and then opened it, but this time, the glare was fierce._

"_Move!" He ordered them and with a little push of some of his haki, the men all collapsed to the ground. Once they were all down, he started walking away with the baby cradled in his arms. Normally he would be annoyed by the cries coming from the child, but this wasn't time to get annoyed by a baby's crying._

"_This baby..." A woman in her late 40's looked at the baby cradled in the one eyed man's arms. The baby was no longer crying, but was now sound asleep as the sound of her breathing was the only noise that came from her mouth._

"_I found this baby and I thought it would be best to give it to an orphanage..." The man told the nice lady and handed her Rei. _

"_But what about her parents?" She asked._

"_They're dead..." He told her. The woman gasped. "Make sure when the time comes she knows what happened to her parents..." He told her. He waited for a nod from the woman and when it came, he told her what happened to Rei's parents. When he was done, the woman frowned at the baby._

"_I see...such a sad story..." The man nodded his head._

"_Yeah..." He agreed. He did leave out the part where he attacked the Celestial Dragon so that he wouldn't frighten the woman who would take the baby in. "Also...don't tell her about me...alright?" _

"_S-Sure...but why?" She asked as the man turned around._

"_No reason...just don't..." He started walking away. 'Now then...I wonder which of those three they are sending...' He smirked in excitement at the thought of facing one of the Admirals._

_Five Years Later..._

"_Oooohh..." A five year old girl looked in awe at the many swords that were displayed inside the store. "So cool..." She muttered. She looked at the price tag and saw how much one of the swords was worth and cringed. "So expensive..." She sighed in defeat and started walking away. She didn't know why she started to have a fascination for swords, but she did. It's been a week since she left the orphanage. It wasn't like she didn't like the place, but she wanted to adventure into the world. However, she wasn't patient to wait at least ten more years. She heard her stomach grumble. "Waahhh...so hungry..." She sighed before walking right into someone's leg and falling down to the floor. "Ite...watch where you're going..." She stopped when she saw who she was talking to._

"_Huh?" The man said and looked down behind him to see a frightened small girl looking up at him with wide eyes. "Who are you?"_

"_I-I-I'm sorry..." Rei apologized, hoping he would spare her. The man cringed at the sight of the tears that were threatening to fall._

"_Zoro made a little girl cry..." A man with a long nose stared at Zoro._

"_Zoro is evil!" A reindeer commented. The man named Zoro's eye twitched in annoyance._

"_Urusai!" He yelled back at the two. The two became frightened at his yell and ran off. "Those bakas..." He scowled at them. He then returned to the girl and offered her his hand. Rei looked at his large hands and slowly placed her small one on top of his. Zoro helped her to her feet. "What's your name?" He asked._

_Rei gulped in nervousness before answering. "R-Rei..." Zoro's eyes slightly widened._

_'Could she be...no...what are the odds...' Zoro narrowed his eye at her. "Say, where are your parents?" He asked. Rei looked down at the ground with a frown. She narrowed her eyes in sadness._

"_They died...when I was just a baby..." She clenched her fists tightly. "By those stupid baka World Nobles!" Zoro's eyes widened even farther. That gave him enough proof that she was the same baby that he rescued from that Celestial Dragon that killed her parents. _

_'What are the odds...?' He wondered, but stopped after a while. Doing math in his head hurt. Rei looked up at the man in awe before resting her eyes on the three swords he had tied to his green colored haramaki. Her eyes widened in awe. He looked at Rei and then followed her gaze to his swords. "What? You interested in swords or something?" Rei nodded her head in excitement. 'This kid...' He reached for one of his swords, knelt down and let her hold the sword. Rei took hold of his sword and looked at in awe._

"_Ooooh...can I have it?"_

"_Like hell you can!" Hey yelled at her. Rei giggled at his reaction. _

"_Kidding!" She grinned at him. Zoro sighed and placed a hand on his head. _

"_Yeah, yeah..." He muttered. After a while he took the sword back and stood up. "Well, sorry kid, but I have to go..." He turned around to see the people he was with were gone. His eyebrow twitched. "Damn those guys...why do they always get lost...?"_

"_Ne...can you teach me about swords?" Zoro made a noise in surprise and turned his head to look at Rei._

"_Huh?" He asked. "Sorry...but not interested..." He replied. Rei pouted._

"_Why?" She whined._

"_Because I'm not interested...besides I'm doing something else at the moment..." He told her._

"_What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side._

"_None of your business..." He answered._

"_Meanie!"_

"_Urusai!" He yelled at her. "Call me whatever you like, it won't change my mind."_

"_You suck!" She stuck out her tongue at him._

"_You..." He growled in annoyance._

"_Please!" She started begging. "I really want to know how to use swords. I want to be able to fight against those evil people."_

"_Evil people?" He asked._

_She nodded her head. "Yeah...those people who killed my parents..." She growled in anger._

_'I see...so that woman told her...' Zoro sighed. 'Damn...what should I do? Well, I can't leave a little girl like her walking around.' He kicked himself for what he was about to say next. "Alright...fine...I'll teach you..." He grumbled. Rei's face became as cheerful as if she got a whole bunch of presents on Christmas. _

"_Arigatou, old man!"_

"_I'm not an old man!" He yelled at her._

_Eight Years Later..._

"_I'm finally ready..." A 13 year old Rei smirked in excitement. She ran as fast as she could toward the location where she knew he was going to be. It was finally her time to test her strength against him. The man who was the World's Strongest Swordsman, Roronoa Zoro. She was trained by him, taught him everything she knew, they had laughs, adventures and at times life and death moments, but all in all, she was grateful for everything he did. However, it was time for Rei to challenge him. To show him how much she's grown as a swordsman._

"_Zoro!" She shouted at the camp that she and Zoro set up. She looked around and saw that he wasn't there. "Huh? Where is he?" She wondered and looked around. She didn't see him anywhere. She then spotted something waving along with the wind. Her eyes widened at the silver and black bandanna tied against a wooden pole. She walked toward it. She frowned. She knew what this meant. This was an old bandanna that she remembered Zoro carrying around. She reached for it and untied it off the pole. 'Zoro...I will find you...and I will show you what I can do...I guarantee it...'_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Rei stayed quiet after telling Ace about her past with Zoro. "I didn't find about what he did for my parents until I returned to that orphanage. There she told me what he did. I owe him so much...that's why I..." She clenched the swords in her hands tightly.<p>

"I see..." Ace muttered. "You do know he was the one who got lost, right?"

"Yeah...I figured that out a bunch of times..." Rei sweat dropped and chuckled a bit.

"Shishishi! I see...I guess that was when he visited me to teach me a bunch of stuff..." Ace chuckled. "Sorry about that..."

"It's fine...but he's here...I have a chance to prove my strength to him now." She smirked in excitement.

"Shishishi...I see..." Ace chuckled. "But...I doubt you would be able to find him..."

"W-What?" She asked.

"Zoro-Ojisan gets lost to easily...shishishi you'd never find him..." He laughed.

Rei sweat dropped. 'M-Maybe he's right...'

"After them men! Don't let them get away!" The Marine officer yelled. The other marines roared and charged at Rei and Ace.

"Uh oh! Looks like we better get going!" Ace chuckled and jumped down to the small boat. Rei looked in the direction of Lougetown and frowned.

'Zoro...I will find you...and we will have our fight...' She thought before turning around and jumping onto the boat.

"Yosh!" Ace grinned and removed the rope that was tied to the port. He then used his legs to push the boat into the sea and set the sail. As soon as he did, the boat increased in speed as he opened it just in time as a huge wind blew by them and pushed the boat quickly out into the sea. "Hahahaha! Suge! So fast!" Rei held onto the boat and was amazed at how fast it was going. She looked back at the port and saw the marine officers getting smaller and smaller before disappearing from their view.

"So weird..." She muttered.

"Hm? What is?" Ace asked, holding onto to his straw hat.

"How did you know that large wind was going to come?" Ace grinned.

"Lucky guess..." Rei blinked at him in disbelief.

"Seriously...?"

"Shishishi! That and also..." Ace looked straight ahead of him to the open sea. "I was taught navigation by someone very important to me..." He smiled at the memory of the special person. Rei looked at him in awe.

"Who?" Rei asked curiously.

"It doesn't really matter..." He answered with a smile. "We have a whole new adventure waiting for us...Rei!" He turned to her and grinned.

"Mm!" She nodded her head, looking straight out into the sea.

"Yosh!" Ace stood up at the end of the boat. "Look out world! Otou-san! I'm the man who'll become King of the Pirates!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's <strong>**Notes:** Well here is the next chapter and I'm really sorry about how late it is. Apparently, all these new video games make up most of my time. That and I have a 5-8 page paper to do...damn college. I hope you all like the Rei's back story and if you don't get the hint on who this special person Ace was talking about then...I don't how clearer I can make it. Well, I can, but what is the fun in that.

Anyway, as I stated in the last chapter, I will give out character bios! First up, Monkey D. Ace!

Monkey D. Ace

**Age:** 17

**Occupation:** Captain, Main Protagonist

**Personality**: Well, basically a lot like Luffy, but a bit smarter.

**Back****Story:** His father disappeared after finding the One Piece and hasn't been heard from or seen since then. His crew mates are all looking for him. Ace is also searching for him and he believes that by finding the One Piece as well as going on adventures in the Grand Line will give him clues about his father's appearance. Ever since he was a kid, he was trained by each member of the straw hats in their respective abilities. Cooking, shipwright, inventing, swordsmanship, navigation, archeology, playing music and medicine. By the time he was seventeen, he left on his journey and hoping he would meet his father along with the others as well.

**Dream:** To find the One Piece and his father, Monkey D. Luffy.

**Devil****Fruit:** Maybe...

So, here is Monkey D. Ace...yeah.

Also, some of you want to know whose character is getting chosen and I think it would be best to tell you guys who I chose as of now. This does not mean your character will not be chosen, but these are the ones I have chosen to be in the story:

**James Rictor**

**Capricorn Pirates**

**Kidd Lupin**

**Nova Nightshade**

**Angel B. Knight**

**Quinn Quixote Doflamingo **

**Stanley R. Cooper**

**Gran Rey**

**Aoi Read**

So these Ocs are the ones that I decided, so far, to put in my story. Remember, and I'll put this in bold letters to make myself clear, **THE**** CHARACTERS ****THAT ****ARE ****NOT ****IN ****THE ****LIST ****ABOVE ****DOES ****NOT ****MEAN**** THEY ****WON'T ****BE ****CHOSEN! ****SO ****DON'T ****WORRY ****OR ****GET ****MAD ****AT ****ME ****FOR ****NOT**** CHOOSING**** YOUR ****CHARACTER!**

I hope you all understand and don't hate me! So until the next chapter and keep those suggestions coming!


	4. Monkey D Ace Gets a Bounty

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T for language, violence and the occasional One Piece humor. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Monkey D. Ace Gets a Bounty<strong>

"I'm bored..." Ace pouted as he had his body hanging on the edge of the small dinghy that they borrowed...yeah...borrowed. He heard no response from Rei and turned his head. He saw her fixing her sash so that instead of being around her torso, it was now around her waist. "What are you doing?"

Rei looked at him. "Nothing. Just changing the way I look. Girls do that you know."

"Oh..." He replied, losing interest and turned back to look at the water.

"So...where are we going?" Rei asked.

"I don't know." Ace stated.

"Huh? I thought someone taught you how to navigate?" Rei cocked an eyebrow.

"Mm!" He nodded his head. There was a long pause.

"Oi..." Rei felt irritated at his silence.

"What?" Ace asked, turning his head back around.

"Why aren't you navigating us?" She shouted at him.

"Oh...don't feel like it." Ace replied.

"You got to be kidding me!" She shouted. She let out a sigh in frustration and placed a hand to his head. 'I can't believe I joined this idiot...I should have just stayed behind and looked for Zoro.'

The two of them continued to sail toward their unknown destination. Some time passed before the two of them became extremely hungry and no island was seen in sight. Their stomachs growled as they were sprawled out on their small boat. "I'm hungry..." Ace whined.

"Your whining isn't helping..." Rei responded.

"I'm hungry..." He whined again.

"Urusai..." Rei responded with slight irritation.

Suddenly, the sound of a bird was heard and the two of them looked up to see one of those white seagull mail birds flying above them. The seagull looked down to see Ace and Rei and descended toward them. The seagull landed on the front of their boat and chirped. He then sweat dropped as Ace appeared in front of them, drool dripping down the corner of his mouth. The seagull had the look of horror on it's face.

"Soooo...tastyyyyy..." Ace said, moving his fingers up and down.

"Don't eat him you idiot!" Rei shouted and hit Ace over his head.

"Ite! What was that for?" Ace shouted, rubbing his head.

"You idiot...don't eat this poor bird...besides...i want to buy one of his newspapers..." Rei told him. She sighed and looked toward the seagull who also sighed in relief. She put a coin in the slot under his beak and then took a newspaper from the bag the seagull had around it's body. The seagull raised his wing to salute them and then quickly flew away to make sure they don't actually change their mind and eat him.

"You made my meal go away..." Ace pouted as he sat on the boat, legs crossed.

"Urusai...I won't let you eat a poor animal like that..." Rei told him and opened the newspaper. Ace fell back and laid down on the boat and stared up at the sky again.

"I'm hungry..." Ace whined once more.

"I said shut up!" Rei growled in annoyance. She flipped a page and then saw something that shocked her. "W-W-What the hell?" Ace lifted her head to look at her.

"What?" He asked. He watched her as she lifted a brown piece of paper from the newspaper and then looked at Ace. Ace cocked an eyebrow before she turned the paper so he could see it. His eyes widened before a feeling of excitement enveloped his entire body.

* * *

><p>"I thank all for you Vice Admirals for being here at such a short notice." A Marine Officer who was ranked high in the government told the Vice Admirals in the room. "We have received news from Vice Admiral Smoker of a certain individual that needs our out most attention."<p>

"Smoker? That barbaric man." A Vice Admiral spoke.

"He may be barbaric...but he does have experience in fighting against Straw Hat Luffy...unlike you..." Another intervened.

"Don't make me kill you..." He responded.

"Silence!" The high ranking Marine Officer yelled at them. Once they were quiet again, he continued. "This individual, however, has a connection with Straw Hat Luffy." There were noises in surprise at this news as all the Vice Admirals present paid attention to what the Marine Officer had to say. "According to his reports, in the East Blue, Vice Admiral Smoker has spotted this man." He said and then slammed a wanted poster on the board behind him. The Vice Admirals took a look at the wanted poster and their eyes widened in shock.

"W-What the...?" One of the Vice Admirals spoke.

"You got to be kidding me?" Another said.

"Oi,oi...isn't that..." A female Vice Admiral spoke this time.

"Yes...it may look like Straw Hat Luffy...however...it is not him...Smoker confirmed this." He told them to make sure they didn't get the wrong idea.

"T-then...who is he?"

"This man...according to Vice Admiral Smoker...is the son of the current Pirate King, who has gone missing since that day 17 years ago, Monkey D. Luffy." There was gasps among the Vice Admirals.

"What? That man had a son!"

"Impossible! We checked everything on him and never once did it mention that he had a son!"

"That is correct. We have no record of him having a son. We do not know who the woman who gave birth to him as well. However, that does not change the fact that this man is his son." The Marine Officer told them. "Because of the severity of this secret, the fact that this man also caused a scene at Lougetown and the fact that he is the son of the current missing Pirate King...The World Government has no choice but to put such a high bounty on his head. This man, Monkey D. Ace, with a bounty of 250 Million Beris, should be considered our closest lead in finding Straw Hat Luffy! We must apprehend him under the name of JUSTICE!" He roared and it was followed by the roars of some of the Vice Admirals as well.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Come already! We finally got a lead and your slowing us down! Just what is so important that you are standing still in front of the bulletin!" A man with a long nose shouted toward a beautiful orange haired woman. He felt annoyed that she didn't respond and walked toward her. 'Oi...what's going on...?" He asked and looked at the bulletin. His jaw dropped to the ground and eyes widened in shock at what he saw on the bulletin. "N-No way..."<p>

"I can't believe it..." The orange haired woman spoke for the first time.

"A 250 Million Beri bounty...so big...but wait...how did they found out about him...?" The long nosed man wondered.

"Hahaha..." The long nosed man turned his head to see the orange woman laughing.

"W-What?"

"He's his father alright..." She smiled. The long nosed man blinked at her in confusion. He then smiled and nodded his head. 'Well then...let's go!" She told him with a wide grin, which he responded with his own.

"Yosh!"

* * *

><p>"Suge! I actually have a bounty on my head! So cool!" Ace shouted in excitement as he stared at his wanted poster. He looked at the image of him and grinned at it as it was a picture of him grinning while running away from some of the marines. He looked down at the amount and his eyes changed to stars in excitement. "So huge! Shishishishi!"<p>

Rei was shocked at the bounty they put on her new Captain's head. '250 Million Bounty...what kind of rookie pirate gets that kind of bounty without doing hardly anything!' Rei wondered. 'I guess it has something to do with his father...' She looked at Ace and saw him still grinning at his wanted poster. "Ne..." Ace turned away from his wanted poster and looked at Rei. "What is your father like?" She asked.

"Don't know!" Ace responded quickly.

"Huh? You don't?" Rei asked surprised.

"Nope!" He grinned.

'Why is he grinning?' Rei looked at him confused. "Why not?"

"It's because he disappeared after finding the One Piece and becoming the new Pirate King." Ace told her. "All I know about him is from what his crew told me about him."

"Heh? You know his crew?" Ace grinned and nodded.

"Shishishi! Yep! They're really cool and funny!" He responded with a wide grin.

"I see...what about your mother?" Rei asked. She didn't know why she was asking all these questions, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't interested to know about her new Captain.

"My Okaa-san? Shishishi! She's..." Before he could say anything else, a powerful wind whipped past them. They held onto the boat and Ace held on tightly to his Straw Hat so that it wouldn't get blown away. Without their knowing, their ship was being pushed by the wind and before they knew it, they crashed into the shore of an island. The dinghy they had was broken in half after colliding with the sand and both Rei and Ace were sprawled out on the sand.

Rei started opening her eyes and pushed herself up with her arms. "What the hell just happened?" Rei asked and turned her head to see Ace's head stuck in the sand. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET STUCK?" She shouted at him as he tried to pull his head out.

"Hwelp mwe!" She heard him say from the sand. She groaned and stood up and began pulling him out of the sand. After several pulls, she managed to get his head out of the sand and they both fell on their backs. Rei groaned in pain and rubbed her butt as Ace placed a hand to his head. "Thanks!"

"No problem..." She sighed and then stood up. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know...but it was weird...I should have known a strong wind like that would come, But I didn't see it coming...shishishi so cool!" He laughed.

"Oi, oi..." Rei sweat dropped. "Well, at least we found an island...hopefully there is a town..."

"FOOD!" Ace shouted in excitement as he stuck his tongue out. "Hurry! We need find a town!" He told Rei and grabbed her wrist.

"Ah! Wait a minute!" She protested, but was suddenly dragged by him as he ran at full speed. When Ace and Rei arrived at a town, Ace stopped and his eyes widened in shock. Rei was about to hit Ace over the head for dragging like he did, but then saw his shocked expression. She blinked at him and then looked over at the town. She didn't see anything weird about the town. It looked like a relatively normal town. There was several large windmills that were standing on the grassy fields, separated by the road. She then saw the small town at the end of the road. She looked back at Ace. "What's wrong?"

"This is..." He began. "This is Foosha Village...this is where...my Otou-san lived before starting his adventures..." Rei's eyes widened in shock.

"S-seriously...?" She asked and he nodded. Rei looked back at the town and suddenly felt kind of nervous. 'This is the town where...the Pirate King...Zoro's Captain...lived during his childhood...' She thought. "Ne...is this your first time coming here?" She asked Ace.

"No...but...the last time I was here was when I was only four..." Ace told her.

"I see..." Rei looked back at her Captain.

"Shishishi! I'm so excited!" Ace chuckled and then grinned. "Come on Rei! I know a good place to eat!" He told her and started running toward Foosha Village.

"Ah! Hold up!" Rei called after him. She sighed and ran after him.

Ace ran as fast as he could through the town. He could smell the scent of the delicious food he remembered the last time he came to this town. Granted it was when he was younger, but he could still remember the smell. Rei tried to catch up to him and she managed, but she had to admit that Ace was really fast. Ace finally stopped in front of the pub that the scent of food was coming from. Ace's mouth widened and drool dripped from the corner of his mouth as the scent of food reached his nose. He took a long sniff and he felt like he was standing in front of the gate to heaven. He chuckled before rushing inside the pub and opened the bat wing doors that made a squeaky noise to inform the customers inside that someone entered.

The owner of the pub, a green haired woman who had a bandanna wrapped in her hair turned her head to welcome the customer. However, when she saw the face of the customer, her eyes widened. The glass cup she was cleaning fell to the floor and broke into many pieces. Her body slightly shook as the customer walked toward the bar and then grinned at her. "L-Luffy..." She whispered.

"Ah! I'm not him! That's my Otou-san! It's me, Makino-Obasan! Ace!" Makino snapped out of her trance at his name and took a closer look at the 17 year old boy. She then realized, after a closer look, that he was not Luffy, but looked a lot like him. She couldn't believe how similar he looked compared to his father. In fact, he almost looked like a clone of Luffy, except without the two scars, one under his left eye and the other on his chest, but other than that, he looked just like the young boy she remembered setting sail on his pirate adventure.

"Ace...it's so good to see you after all this time!" Makino smiled at him as Ace grinned back and snickered.

"Shishishi! Mm! It has!" Ace replied and sat down on one of the seats in front of her. "I'm hungry!"

Makino giggled. "Of course!" She replied cheerfully. She turned around to prepare Ace's food. Ace grinned at her and kicked his legs back and forth in excitement.

"Trust me Rei! You would love the food Makino-obasan mak...huh?" He turned around to see Rei no where in sight.

"Who are you talking to Ace?" Makino asked, overhearing Ace talking to someone.

"My crew mate...but she's not here..." Ace replied. "I wonder if she got lost? Shishishi! She must have caught Zoro-Ojisan's sense of direction!"

Meanwhile...

"Where the hell did that idiot go?" Rei asked as she looked around for her Captain. She looked everywhere, but all she saw where people who looked nothing like Ace. She sighed and crossed her arms to think. She then realized something. 'Wait a minute...' She took time to process her thoughts before she finally understood. "AH CRAP! I MUST HAVE BEEN INFECTED WITH ZORO'S BAD SENSE OF DIRECTION! DAMN IT!"

Back with Ace...

"Shishishi! Yep, I made a crew mate!" Ace told Makino as she listened to him explain how it happened, while she cooked.

"I see...she must be a lot of fun!" Makino replied after listening to the story of how the two met.

"Yep! She reminds me a lot like Zoro-Ojisan, but I think shes way smarter than him." Ace told her.

Meanwhile...

"AHCHOO! For some reason...I have the urge to kill two specific people...I'm going back to sleep..."

Back with Ace...

"Are you almost done, Makino-Obasan?" Ace asked, impatiently waiting for Makino's food.

"Mm. Almost!" She replied, putting the finishing touches.

"There you are!" Ace turned around to see Rei at the door.

"Ah! Rei! You finally found the place! I thought you got lost like Zoro-Ojisan used to." He laughed.

"Yeah...like that would happen...hehe..." She chuckled and sweat dropped in response as walked over to sit down next to him.

"Here you go Ace!" Makino cheerfully came out with a few dishes of food and placed them in front of him. She then saw Rei and smiled at her. "Oh? Welcome! You must be Rei! Ace has told me a lot about you!"

"Huh? Really?" Rei asked looking over at Ace and sweat dropped when she saw how he was eating his food. Makino giggled at this and Rei was surprised to see her giggle.

"He really is like his father." She said.

"You knew his father?" Rei asked.

Makino nodded. "Yes, I knew his father ever since he was very young. Oh, I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Makino and I own this pub."

"Hello Makino-san, I'm Rei." Rei replied, smiling back at the older woman.

The green haired pub owner nodded her head. "Nice to meet you Rei!" She smiled back at the swords woman.

"So...what exactly did this idiot say about me?" Rei asked, narrowing her eyes at Ace.

Makino giggled. "Oh just how you met and what happened between the two of you and the marines."

"I see..." Rei sighed.

"I'm sorry...you must be hungry as well, let me go get something for you." Makino said and started making her way back to the kitchen.

"Ah...thank you!" Rei thanked the older woman and then turned to look at her Captain. "That's disgusting..." She commented on the way he was eating.

"Then don't look." He replied, throwing a piece of meat into his mouth. Rei sighed. Suddenly, the sound of someone falling down a flight of stairs was heard and both Rei and Ace looked over to see a teenage boy, around Ace's age, rubbing his butt.

"Damn it...that hurt..." He groaned. He sensed two pairs of eyes looking at him and looked over to Rei and Ace. "Huh? What are you looking at?"

"Who are you?" Ace asked, putting more meat into his mouth.

"The name is James Rictor!" James replied enthusiastically as he pointed his thumb at himself. He then walked over to Ace and offered him his hand. "I don't know who you are, but nice to meet ya!" Ace blinked at James and shrugged before shaking his hand. However, Ace suddenly felt a large shock throughout his body and immediately pulled his hand away.

"Ite! W-What was that?" Ace asked, while James laughed.

"Hahaha! Sorry about that, I just couldn't resist!" He told him and showed him his hand to see a button.

"What is that?" Ace asked leaning forward to take a closer look.

"It's a button that sends small shocks of static...like this." He explained and pushed his hand in Ace's face, shocking him again.

"Ite!" Ace shouted in pain and pulled his head away.

"Hahahaha! So funny!" James laughed and pointed his finger at Ace.

"Hey...you have something on your right cheek." Rei pointed.

"Huh? Really?" He said and touched his cheek with his right hand. He was then shocked by his own prank.

"Hahahaha! She got you! Nice one Rei!" Ace laughed and pointed his finger at the twitching James. Rei grinned at the compliment.

"I got admit...(zap)...that was a good one...(zap)...I like you guys! Who are you anyway?" James asked.

"I'm Ace!" Ace grinned at him.

"I'm Rei." Rei replied.

"And we're pirates!" Ace added after Rei introduced herself.

"Eh? Pirates?" James asked, blinking at them.

"Yep!"

"Yeah...but it's only the two of us...and we don't have a ship..." Rei told him.

"Huh? What are you talking about? We have a ship? We left it on that beach." Ace told her.

"You idiot! How do you plan on sailing in a boat that smashed in half!" Rei retorted.

"Oh right...I forgot..."

"You guys can use my boat if you want." James offered. Ace and Rei turned to look at him.

"Really?" Ace asked, getting excited. "I already like you! Join my crew!"

"Eh? You can't just ask someone to join your crew because you think they're cool!" Rei told him. "Not that you aren't cool or anything..." Rei told James.

"It's okay..." James told her. "...and regarding your invitation...I'll only join on one condition." The two cocked their eyebrows. "I'll only join if you beat me in a fight." Rei and Ace made a noise in surprise, but Ace then grinned.

"Let's go!" Ace told him.

"Here's your food Rei." Makino said as she came out.

"But first we eat!" James and Ace both said, slamming their knives and forks on the bar table.

"But that's my food, you idiots!" Rei shouted at them. Makino giggled as the three of them argued over who gets to eat the food that she made for Rei. She couldn't believe how similar Ace was to his father.

'Luffy...I hope you're safe...wherever you are...'

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Sorry for the long wait! College is a...bleep! I want to thank you all for all the reviews and support for this story and hope you continue reading and providing more character suggestions for me to add into the story.

Some of you are wondering what positions are left for Ace's Crew. Well, counting the characters I have chosen in this chapter below, I still need a cook, a shipwright, musician or anything else you guys can come up with that is necessary for a crew.

Here is the new list of characters I have chosen to be in my story for the future! Again, if you character is not chosen yet, please know that it is because I don't have plans for them yet. Well, congratz to these new characters:

**Alexander Quinn**

**Gerrard "Bloody" Bucks**

**Umiko**

**Gared Freid**

**Masaki Okuno**

**Abel Turner**

**Yume Gaia**

**Reegd the Collector**

Here is another character bio! This time it is Rei!

**Name:**Rei

**Age:**16

**Hero/Villain:**Hero

**Occupation: **Crew member; First mate

**Personality:**She is very kind and caring, like Zoro she puts herself in harm's way to protect her friends and crew mates because she cares for them, she loves being adventurous, she has deep hatred for aristocrats, but she doesn't kill them because she knows not to go that low, she'll sacrifice her life for her nakamas, she is serious in battle, and loves to cook, explore and fight, she never misses her mark with her weapons,when the ship isn't busy, she'll often nap on the top of the main mast or in her hammock. When her friends that are boys annoy her or the boys will do something completely gross and stupid, she get incredibly angry, she'll often yell or angrily say it through her clenched jaw stuff like"knock it off!/are you stupid or something?/will you quit acting like a idiot!"etc. She usually punches, kicks, or slaps them so hard that they can fly meters away from the force of the punch or kick,into a wall that it knocks them out,they wall or object that they get knocked into usually breaks, but they don't get hurt,etc. She's like Zoro in more ways than one and she builds up her strength and mediates

**Back Story:**With her parents dead from birth, Rei often wandered the streets as a stray,but despite her good nature, she had a great hatred for aristocrats, mainly because they were the ones to kill her parents but was saved by Zoro but she didn't know at the time. When she turned five, she took interest in the way of the swords and started teaching herself, despite her efforts she was horrible at it, she had then met Roronoa Zoro who took her in as a student and taught her everything, she is in deep gratitude for him as she then was given three kantanas of her own. By the time she was ready to show Zoro she was ready to fight him,he had left and had left behind an old black and silver bandana for her. Rei then vowed to meet Zoro again one day and face him with all she had She has a bounty of 100,000,000 beris.

**Dream:** To reunite with Zoro and fight him one day for the title of beast swordsman

**Devil Fruit:**None

**Powers/Abilities:**All of santoryu, nitoryu, ittoryu, mutoryu, and kyutoryu's attacks

**Appearance:** Black hair that reaches down to shoulders and black eyes 5'1 in height, a black and silver bandana; she puts it on like Zoro does when she's fighting an opponent seriously, and three kantanas strapped by a black sash around her waist. The first kantana has a tsuba that looks like a diamond and the handle is scarlet red, the second one has a tsuba that looks like a square flower and the handle is ice blue, the final sword is a inch longer than a regular sword, its tsuba looks like a four-pointed bronze-colored star, the handle is black and silver.

Until next time! See ya!


	5. Monkey D Ace VS James Rictor

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T for language, violence and the occasional One Piece humor. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Monkey D. Ace VS James Rictor<strong>

A young man in his teen years ran as fast as he could home. His mind consumed with thoughts on the conversation he overheard from farmers he was passing by. 'Could he really be here?' He thought and didn't stop running no matter what. He bumped into other people by accident and apologized quickly, but didn't stop running. He finally stopped when he saw a large crowd in front of Makino's pub. He took some deep breaths before walking toward the crowd. He excused himself as he pushed through the crowd and finally was able to make it to the front. His eyes widened when he saw the man he hoped to see in front of him. "N-No way...h-he's actually here..."

"Haru?" The teen made a noise in surprise and turned his head to see Makino looking down at him.

"O-Okaa-san..."

"Where have you been?" Makino asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Eh? W-Well...I was out..." He stuttered, avoiding eye contact with his mother.

"Out where?"

"T-That...doesn't matter right now, Okaa-san! Is that...?" He pointed toward Ace.

"No...that's not him, Haru. That's Ace. You remember him, right?" Makino smiled.

"Ace...Oh...that idiot..." Makino hit him on the head.

"Haru!" She yelled at him.

"S-Sorry...but you got to admit...he is an idiot..." She hit him again, only harder. "Ow! Okay! I'm sorry! Just don't hit me again!" He whined and placed his hands on his head.

"I thought I taught you to be more respectable." Makino scolded him and he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah...sorry...but why is he?" He asked.

"He and his friend's boat crashed onto the island and here they are." Makino answered, smiling.

"Friend?"

"She's standing right next to you." Makino pointed to Rei next to him. He turned his head and Rei looked his way as well with food in her mouth.

"Hi..." She said with food in her mouth. Haru sweat dropped at her.

"Hey..." He then looked over to Ace and noticed him standing face to face with another person. He didn't know who he was, but he had to admit that he was cool looking. He was white with a slight tan and wore green sleeveless shirt and loose black pants, with black boots for footwear. He was about 6 feet tall and saw that he had to have done a lot of training to get an athletic body like he did. He also had short and curly chocolate brown colored hair and from what he could see, hazel eyes. "Cool..." He muttered.

"I hope you're ready!" James smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Shishishi! Of course!" Ace got into his fighting stance.

"Yosh!" James roared and ran at Ace with light blazing speed that surprised Ace. "Got you!" He shouted and tried to deliver an uppercut, but Ace used his Kenbunshoku Haki to easily dodge his uppercut by moving his head back. This time, James was surprised. "Nani?" Ace grinned and clenched his fist.

"How about this?" He threw a punch at James. Ace assumed he was going to hit James, but then he disappeared. "N-Nani?" James then appeared behind Ace and this time tried to kick him in the head, but once again Ace used his haki again to dodge his kick. The two of them began delivering kicks or punches to each other, but both men were continuing to dodge the attacks.

"S-Suge..." Haru watched in amazement as he tried to keep up with both men. Rei too was having difficulty following them, but when she stopped eating and concentrated, she was able to follow every one of their moves. Punch after punch. Kick after kick. None of their attacks were hitting the other and she guessed that this fight would come down to endurance.

Both men then punched each others fists, sending a quick shock wave that pass through the crowd. Some felt shivers run down their spine when the shock wave passed through them. Ace and James growled at each other, both men pushing their fists against each other. "Not bad..." James growled.

"Shishishi, you too..." Ace chuckled. Both men held their ground. They knew that if they loosened up just a but would spell doom for them. "But...sorry...we really need your ship..." James raised his eyebrow in confusion as Ace lowered his head. He then quickly lifted his head and sent out a burst of haki that stunned James.

'W-What...?' Ace then pulled his fist back and then punched James in the face really hard, making him fly back before he landed on his back and skidded to a stop. 'W-What the hell was that?' He thought as he looked up to the blue sky above him. 'My body...it just suddenly...stopped...'

"Oi...I win, right?" James heard Ace ask and he lifted his head to see him grinning. James 'tch'ed and sprang back up to his feet.

"I won't go down that easily." He told his opponent. "I don't know what you just did, but I won't give up after a weak punch like that!"

"Shishishi! Awesome!" Ace grin grew wider. He returned to his fighting stance as James started to stretch his legs out.

'Hmm...I don't know what he did...but...I have to find a way to catch him off balance...' He pondered while stretching. He then had an idea. 'Maybe...I could use that...' He jumped to loosen himself and then stared at Ace. "Yosh!" He charged quickly at Ace as he waited patiently for James to come toward him.

Ace watched carefully. He didn't take his eyes off of James for one second. He then saw him throw a punch directed at his face and Ace lifted his hand to block his punch. He did so successfully. "Gotch-h-h-h-aaaaahhhhhh!" Ace screamed as he felt electricity run throughout his body. Ace immediately jumped back and held his hand, while jumping around.

"He fell for it again..." Rei sweat dropped.

"Damn you! That's cheat-" He didn't finish as Ace was punched in the face. "Gah!" He shouted as he rolled on the ground.

"Cheating? I don't know what you're talking about." James puffed his cheeks and looked to his right.

"Stop lying!' Ace shouted. "You used that s-shocking mystery thingy..."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Would you two just get on with the fight?" Rei shouted at them, getting annoyed.

Both looked at Rei and then back at each other. They then charged at each other and started to dance around with kicks and punches. Ace made sure to avoid his right hand that he knew had that shocking thing in it and so waited for an opportunity to grab his left hand. James on the other hand tried to connect his right fist, knowing that even a slight touch would send electricity through his opponents body.

"Damn it...they're going too fast..." Haru grumbled, trying to keep up with their moves.

"They're basically just dodging each others attacks." Rei told him.

"Really? Well that's boring..." He grumbled.

"Maybe...but if you don't get hit then you can't lose any fight."

"Yeah...it's still boring..."

"Urusai..."

Ace and James continued their dance and it looked none of them were going to connect with each other. However, both men were getting tired from all the punches and kicks they were throwing and without knowing, they both connected with kicks that pushed them away from each other. Both were breathing heavily from the exhaustion they were in as sweat beaded down from their foreheads.

"You just don't know when to quit do you...?" James panted.

"Of course...I don't plan on giving up no matter what..." Ace replied. "They didn't so why should I start..." He whispered.

"Huh? You say something?"

"No...I think it's about time I end this fight." Ace took a deep breath and then let it out.

"Oh...let's see you try..." James got back into his fighting stance. He was tired, but he wasn't going to use that as an excuse. Ace let his shoulders relax at his sides and lowered his head so that it was hidden underneath his Straw Hat. 'What is he up to?' He waited, but no matter how much he waited, Ace didn't do anything. James became impatient. 'Damn him...fine! I guess I'll go first!' James ran at him with the intent to hit him as hard as he could. When he got close enough to him, James threw a punch that was aiming for his head. Ace then raised his hand to stop his attack. James smirked thinking he forgot about the device he had in his hand, but that was not the case.

"Sorry..." Ace whispered. "But this is my win..." He raised his head to stare at his opponent. James didn't know what happened next, but he was suddenly blown away, smashing into a wagon and destroying it.

The crowd was left in shock. "W-What happened...?" Haru asked.

"I...I don't know..." Rei answered, speechless as well.

"Is that other young man alright?" Makino asked, frowning at the smashed up wagon.

"He's fine, shishishi!" Ace laughed. "Or...I think he is..."

"Baka..." Rei sweat dropped.

Suddenly, noise was heard from the wagon and everyone watched as James rubbed the back of his head. "Damn it...what the hell was that?" He asked.

"Shishishi! I win now, right?" Ace chuckled.

"Like hell you do!" James shouted and tried to get up. However, he suddenly felt like his entire body gained over 400 pounds. 'What the hell? M-My body?' James was confused at what was happening to his body. Suddenly, he felt an intense pain in the spot on his chest that he felt himself getting hit from before. It then dawned on James. 'Damn it...I don't know what kind of attack he used, but damn it hurts! I can't believe I lost...crap! That means I'm stuck on this island until I get another boat!' He gawked in horror as the others looked at him with sweat drops.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Makino asked Ace.

"I think I hit him too hard." Ace replied.

"Urusai!" James shouted at them. "I admit I lost, so go ahead and take my ship. A promise is a promise." He looked away and started crying anime tears. 'I'm now stuck here!'

"Why don't you come with us?" James eyes widened as he turned back around to a grinning Ace.

"W-What?"

"Are you serious?" Rei asked a bit surprised.

"Of course! It's his boat, so why not?" Ace replied with a nod of his head.

"R-Really?" James asked and Ace nodded once more. "Cool!" He jumped in joy before cringing in pain and falling to the ground. "It hurts..."

"Crap I hit him too hard!" Ace's jaw dropped to the ground.

"You idiot!" Rei shouted at him, smacking him over the head.

Makino could only laugh at their antics. Haru was flabbergasted at what he just saw. The fight he saw was nothing like he ever saw before. His mother told him stories about Ace's father and what he did. He came to see him as his role model. He dreamed of the day he would become a pirate, but decided to take over the pub his mother owned after his father died. However, even so, he loved to hear stories about pirates. Whenever a pirate ship docked on their town, well he first checked to see if they were good or bad pirates, but when they were good pirates, he loved to listen about the adventures they had.

"Oh yeah..." Ace pounded his fist on top of his other hand. "Ne, Makino-obasan...is my Hii-ojiichan (Great Grandpa) here?

"Last I heard, he left the island a couple of days ago...I don't know the reason why though." Makino sadly responded.

"Oh...well that's alright...I'm glad he's not here...otherwise he'll hit me for becoming a pirate like my Otou-san! Shishishi!" Ace laughed. Makino laughed as well.

"Your Otou-san?" James suddenly asked, turning his head to look up at Ace.

"Mm! My otou-san is the current Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy!"

"E-Eh...YOUR OTOU-SAN IS THE PIRATE KING!" He shouted, ignoring the pain he was feeling.

"Mm!" Ace chuckled being already used to people's reactions.

"Please let me be a member in your crew!" He said while crawling toward him.

"Sure!"

"Oi, oi..." Rei sweat dropped at the two.

"Hurray!" He cheered, getting up. "It still hurts!"

"Oi, Makino-obasan! Let's celebrate!" Ace shouted over to her.

"Hahaha, hai!" She yelled back. "Everyone is invited!" She told the others as they cheered as well.

"I need a doctor!"

Haru was stunned, but felt happy. He didn't know why, but he just did. He knew this party was going to be great.

* * *

><p>After partying into the night, Ace, Rei and their new crew mate all stood on the port looking over to the horizon. They had a blast at the party. Granted, James had to get treatment and spent mostly the whole night in the infirmary, but he enjoyed what little celebration he did enjoy. Now, the three of them were getting ready to sail out to the sea, for more adventures.<p>

"By the way, where's your boat?" Rei asked James.

"It's over there!" He pointed in the direction of his boat. Both Ace and Rei looked over to see a normal wooden boat. Rei let out a sigh.

"Thank goodness!"

"What?"

"I thought you lied about the boat and only said that because you wanted to join us."

"That's kind of rude!"

"Our boat is floating away..."

"Huh?" Both Rei and James looked over to see that the boat was indeed floating away. "WHAT THE HELL?

"Crap! I forgot to tie it down!" James panicked.

"You idiot!"

"Shishishishi!" Ace laughed as the three of them jumped into the water and swam over to the boat. Luckily it didn't drifted too far and all three of them were able to get on board.

"That was close..." James sighed. He was then hit over the head by Rei. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!"

"Shishishi!" Ace laughed as he stood up on the boat and looked over to the port to see Makino, Haru and the other townsfolk seeing them off. "Makino-obasan! Haru! Everyone! We'll see each other again! But next time! It would be when I become the King of the Pirates!" Both James and Rei smiled at him.

"Gambare!" They all shouted.

"Shishishi!"

"Wait...YOU WANT TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" James suddenly shouted, his jaw dropping to the floor of the boat.

"Surprised me too..." Rei chuckled.

"Shishishi! Yep!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Happy 2012 everyone! Sorry for the short chapter, but other than the fight and James joining the crew, there wasn't much else. So, here is another character bio!

**Name: **Smoker

**Age: **53

**Hero/Villain: **Villain

**Occupation: **Vice-Admiral

**Personality: **Same as always.

**Back Story: **Same.

**Dream:** To find the new Pirate King Luffy and take him down and capture his son, Ace.

**Devil Fruit: **Moku Moku no Mi

**Powers/Abilities: **His devil fruit powers.

**Appearance:** The only difference in Smoker is the Vice-Admiral cape he wears. He wears the same attire as he did, but with different colors. He does though have a scar on his chest that he gained after his fight with Luffy when they were in the New World.

Sorry for this character bio, but I thought I should do some of the canon characters as well. So until next time and remember to keep those suggestions coming!


	6. The Island of the Legendary Sniper

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T for language, violence and the occasional One Piece humor. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Island of the Legendary Sniper<strong>

"We're bored!" Both Ace and James whined as they dangled their arms over the side of their boats.

"Do any of you even know where we are going?" Rei shouted at them as they turned their heads to her.

"Nope." They replied together.

"You idiots!" She yelled and forcefully grabbed both of them by the ear, resulting in them scream in pain. "Not only are we lost, but we barely have any of the food me and Makino-san prepared for our trip!" She let go of them. "Besides, I don't want to keep him waiting."

"Who?" James asked rubbing his ear.

"She's looking for Zoro-Ojisan!" Ace answered with a wide grin as he started stuffing food in his mouth.

"Eeeh? You mean Roronoa Zoro, the World's Greatest Swordsman?" James exclaimed looking at her. "And...Zoro-Ojisan!" He shouted in shock.

"Aa!" Ace grinned again while he nodded his head.

"Yeah...he trained me in everything I know about swords...my dream is to beat him..." Rei told him.

"Wow...that's such a cool dream!" James grinned.

"Yep!" Ace agreed, taking another bite of food. The other two looked at Ace and finally realized that he was eating the last bit of food that they had left. James cracked his fists as Rei unsheathed one of her swords as they were covered in red hot flames of anger at their Captain. He looked at them and started sweating nervously while gulping down the last piece of food.

"That was our last pieces of food..." James growled in anger.

"Ace..." Rei did the same as the two of them crept closer and closer to him. A terrified Ace tried crawling away, but he wasn't going anywhere in the small boat that they had. Suddenly, something it the water next to them as a huge explosion occurred, rocking their boat from side to side.

"W-What is that?" James shouted as he held onto the boat.

"That sounded like a cannonball hitting the water!" Rei shouted, holding onto the boat too.

"Huh? Why would anyone want to fire on us?" Ace asked tiling his head.

"I don't know...maybe because we're Pirates!" James shouted.

"But I don't see a Marine ship anywhere and I doubt someone would mistake us for a pirate crew with a run down ship like this." Rei told them.

"Oi..." James felt hurt by her comment.

The sound of another cannon fire was heard and another explosion occurred, but this time from behind them. "Not again..." Rei screamed getting annoyed.

"Who the hell is shooting at us?" James yelled.

"It's coming from that island over there." Ace pointed to an island not far from where they were.

"You got to be kidding me...how can a cannon reach us from all the way over there!" Rei exclaimed in shock.

"Whoever it is must be an awesome sniper..." James commented.

"Sniper? Wait a minute...could it be!" Ace grinned widely at the thought of seeing someone from his past. "Yosh! We're heading tot hat island!" He declared.

"Seriously!" James shouted in shock.

"Don't bother arguing...once he sets his mind on something we have no choice but to follow him...even if it means we go straight into the depths of hell..." Rei told him.

"Really now...sounds like fun..." James grinned and Rei couldn't help but do the same as the three of them starting rowing toward the island, while dodging more cannon fire. They battled through the many cannonball fire as they either dodged, cut or even punch away the cannonballs that were aimed at them. After a while, they mad eland fall on the island and the three of them hopped off their boat and were now standing on the sandy beach that had an uphill road that led to what looked like a forest.

"Where are we?" James asked looking around.

"This is his island..." Ace muttered, but gained the attention from his two crew mates.

"Whose?" Rei asked.

"Shishishi...Usopp-Ojisans!" Ace laughed.

"Usopp...wait a minute...you mean the man who can take down an enemy from over 10,000 feet away!" James exclaimed in excitement.

"R-Really? Rei asked in surprise as well.

"Shishishi...that's a lie he spread! He loves spreading lies!" He laughed.

"Achoooo!" A long nosed man sneezed as he rubbed his nose. "Someone must be talking about me...hehe...of course why wouldn't someone talk about the Great Captain..."

"That's awful..." Rei muttered. "What kind of person lies about their reputation?"

"Well, it's not exactly a lie about him being a great sniper! He is probably the most accurate person to ever shoot a gun." Their captain told them as he chuckled.

"Who goes there?" A voice suddenly shouted from inside the forest as the three of them looked around to see if they can find the person who shouted.

"We're pirates!" Ace suddenly blurted out.

"Don't tell them that!" James and Rei both shouted at their Captain.

"What? It's the truth...we are pirates." He pouted in response.

"I see...you are pirates..." The voice said as suddenly three men came out of the bush and jumped down to the beach.

"Who are they?" James asked as he looked at the three men.

"We are the protectors of this island..." The man with purple hair and red hat began.

"...we will protect the island from anyone who threatens it..." A man with dark green hair continued.

"...because we are...hey...isn't that Luffy-san?" The glass wearing man said as he pointed toward Ace. The other two men looked at Ace and then their eyes widened in shock.

"Eh? Luffy-san! Why are you here? Wait! Does that mean that Captain is with you?" The other two shouted and bombarded Ace with so many questions.

"Shishishi! I'm not my Otou-san! I'm Ace...remember!" The three blinked at him before realizing their mistake.

"Ah! Ace-kun!" They shouted.

"Good to see ya!" The man with purple hair exclaimed.

"It's been a long time, huh?" The dark green haired man exclaimed.

"Yeah...it's good to see you guys again, Carrot, Pepper and Onion!" Ace laughed. Both Rei and James only stared at the confrontation between them.

"Umm...who are they Ace?" James asked as his captain turned around.

"Oh right! These are some old friends of my Otou-sans." He chuckled. "This Onion, that's Pepper and this is Carrot!"

"Yo!" The three raised their hands to greet them.

"Those are weird names..." Rei muttered a s she crossed her arms.

"Hahaha they're not really our names, just our nicknames...but you can call us by that...um..."

"Oh, sorry about that! I'm Rei!" She told Pepper.

"Ah! Rei! Nice to meet ya!" Pepper smiled.

"And I'm James! Put her there!" He exclaimed and pulled out his hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Jam-aahhhhhh!" Onion screamed as he felt electricity course through his body.

"Hahahaha! He got them! I knew that was going to happen!" Ace laughed.

"What was that for?" Onion shouted.

"Sorry about that, I just like playing practical jokes." James told him, while showing him the button he used to zap him.

"Oh...I see...you're kind of like our Captain when he was here." Onion chuckled.

"Captain?" Both of them asked.

"Yep! We're the former members of the Usopp Pirates!" They shouted as they saluted.

"Usopp Pirates?" James and Rei both questioned.

"Yep! Our Captain was Usopp and we had a ton of adventures...unfortunately we haven't seen him since the last time he was here about a year ago..." Carrot told them.

"He must be looking for you father, Ace." Rei said.

"Probably...but who care! It's time to celebrate the meeting of old friends!" Ace cheered as the three joined along with him.

"Hooray! Party!"

"We arrive on an island and already we are going to have a party..." Rei sighed.

"Oh cheer up! At least we get some food now!" James told her as he then joined the four in shouting party.

"Bakas..."

* * *

><p>"More meat!" Ace shouted as he and the others were eating to their hearts content at a restaurantbar that was owned by Carrot.

"Coming right up!" The chef called out from the kitchen.

"This a neat place you got here..." Rei commented as she took a sip of her booze.

"Thanks! It was my dream since I was a little kid to have my own bar!" He replied.

"Oh? Glad to see your dream come true." Carrot slightly blushed and smiled.

"Yep!"

"By the way...how is Kaya-Obasan?" Ace asked.

"She's doing great! Especially after she gave birth to a small baby boy." At this Ace spat out the food in his mouth at James.

"Don't spit at me!" He shouted in anger.

"Eh? Kaya-Obasan has a kid now!" Ace shouted in shock. "Wait a minute...can it be that..."

"She hasn't told us who the father is...but...I think we can pretty much guess who it is..." They chuckled as Ace laughed.

"Yep...no doubt about it!"

"You know what they are talking about?" James asked Rei.

"Nope and frankly...I don't really care." She responded taking another sip of her booze.

"What about you, Ace? You know where our Captain is now?" Pepper asked.

"Nope!" He stated. "But he's probably looking for my Otou-san right about now!"

"I see...that is just like him then!" Onion grinned.

"Yep! Usopp-Ojisan was funny." Ace laughed at the memory of spending time with him during his training. He raised his drink getting ready to take a sip when he suddenly sensed something heading his way and stopped as something pierced through the mug. The mug slipped out of his hands and hit against the wall. Everyone looked in shock as they stared at the arrow that pierced through the mug and nailed it to the wall. Rei immediately put her hand on her swords and turned her head to the direction the arrow came from. When she did that, so did the others, except for Ace as they looked at the perpetrator responsible.

"Who are you?" Rei asked.

"So...you know the man named Usopp...huh?" A girl around the age of 15 spoke as she stared at them.

"Yeah...so what of it?" Ace spoke, keeping his head down and eyes hidden underneath the Straw Hat.

"Where can I find him?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"That's none of your concern." She told him.

"Then I'm not telling!" Ace said and turned to look at her and stuck his tongue out. However, the girl didn't react to him like he thought she would.

"What was that sound you made?" She asked, making all of them confused.

"That girl..." Rei muttered as Ace looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Those eyes...could she be..."

"Yes...I am..." She replied, shocking Rei that she was able to hear her even though she was whispering.

"How did you...?"

"I ate a devil fruit...I am able to hear even the lowest sound possible...it's because I have the ears of a bat..."

"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!" Ace shouted with eyes as stars.

"She's not you idiot!" Rei shouted at him.

"Oh...that sucks..." He pouted in disappointment.

"Anyway..." Rei sweat dropped. "Is it because of your devil fruit that you were able to get a direct hit on the mug?"

"Yes..."

"Huh? Why does she need to do that?" Ace asked, tilting his head.

"Ace..." James looked at him. "She can't see..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean she lost her eyesight...she's blind..." He whispered as low as he could, but the girl was able to hear him.

"Yes...that is true...I am blind...however...I don't care! As long as I have my dream I won't let anything stop me from making it true!" She shouted as her short, wavy, green hair swayed with every word she yelled.

"We're over here..." They all said in unison as she was looking to her right and not in front of her. She felt her cheeks get red from embarrassment and quickly turned around in the direction she heard the voices come from.

"I-I knew that!" She shouted. "So tell me! Where is he?"

"Don't know...I just know that he is looking for my Otou-san..." Ace told her.

"Then where is your Otou-san?"

"If I knew, would Usopp-Ojisan be looking for him?"

"Oh...shut up..." She grumbled from another embarrassing moment. "So you can't help me then..." Ace shook his head. "Fine then...sorry for bothering you..." She told them and turned to leave.

"Other way..." They all said and she blushed again before turning around and running out the door to avoid further embarrassment.

"Weird kid..." Rei commented.

"Really? I like her!" Ace grinned.

"That because you're weird yourself." James joked as they laughed. Ace pouted for a moment, but then joined in on the laughter.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is where she is?"<p>

"Yes...there is no doubt...we finally found her..."

"Hahahaha, we're finally going to be rich!"

"Yes brother...yes we are hahahahaha!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Wow...I can't believe it took me this long to update. I apologize for that, but I had writers block and I couldn't think of a good idea to go with this arc. But I managed somehow and I hope you guys like it.

Also, I want to add something that you can suggest and that is a name and logo for Ace and his crew. So, let me what you guys have to suggest for that and I'll pick the best one by next chapter!

One more not, I want to thank Animegirl426 for helping me out with the beginning of this chapter!

And here is the next new Bio!

**Name: **Tashigi

**Age: **40

**Hero/Villain: **Villain

**Occupation: **Rear-Admiral

**Personality: **Same as always.

**Back Story: **Same.

**Dream:** To help Smoker find the current Pirate King as well as defeat the Greatest Swordsman in the World.

**Devil Fruit: **None

**Powers/Abilities: **Sword style.

**Appearance: **She is the same as her time skip appearance, except her hair is a bit longer.

Until next time and Happy Valentines day to all the happy couples out there. If you're a person who doesn't have that special someone...then I hope this chapter cheers you up...cause I know it did for me!


	7. Enter!  The Squeer Brothers!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T for language, violence and the occasional One Piece humor. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>17 years ago, a new Pirate era began. 17 years ago, Monkey D. Luffy became the new King of the Pirates. 17 years ago, Monkey D. Luffy disappeared. No one knew what happened to him. Some thought he was dead. His crew, the Straw Hat pirates, did not know his whereabouts as much as anyone else. The disappearance of Monkey D. Luffy became one of the mysteries of the world. What exactly happened to Monkey D. Luffy?<p>

The Son of the pirate king and the newest inheritor of the will of D. decided to find out

"OTOU-SAN! I'M GOING TO FIND YOU AND I'LL BECOME THE NEW KING OF THE PIRATES!"

The declaration this 17 year old teenage boy made would soon change this new Pirate Era. This boy's name was Monkey D. Ace and his Romance Dawn...starts now!

Come Aboard and bring along, all your hopes and dreams!(Ace is shown running up a hill, and he jumps of the cliff at the top. Flashes of the rest of the crew are shown; Rei with a stern look, James waving, Angel with arms folded, and Kidd with a stolen map)

Together We will find everything that we're looking for!(Ace then grabs the rope behind him, before swinging it towards the crew's ship, he gets the rope onto the mast and swings towards it,smiling).

ONE PIECE!(As he closes in on the camera, the One Piece series logo with the words"Next Generation"is shown over an old map.)

Compass Left behind,It'll only slow us down,your heart will be your guide,raise the sails,and take the helm!(The ship is shown sailing over rough seas, with gigantic sea kings all around it.)

That legendary place,that the end of the map reveals...(Then it shows the front of the ship, with Rei, James, Angel and Kidd standing at the bow, and Ace hanging upside-down off the figurehead. Ace grins and looks at the Sea Kings.)

Is only legendary 'till someone proves it real!(Then the ship is shown sailing over a map, leaping off the water into the air.)

Through it all(Rei is then shown using Santoryu against multiple enemies, defeating them all.)

Through all the troubled times,through the heartache and through the pain(Kidd uses his devil fruit powers,also beating multiple enemies.)

Know that I will be there to stand by you!(Angel shoots a flour-filled arrow at an enemy's face, who is then whacked over the top of his head by James.

Just like I know you'll stand by me!(Another Sea King appears to attack, but Ace uses his haki and it runs away scared.)

(Flashes are then shown of the first three major enemies of the first story arc)

So come aboard and bring along all your hopes and dreams!(Next Ace is shown landing on the deck, in front of the other crew members. He stands up and grins, and flashes are shown of the next three major enemies and then Shanks.)

Together we will find everything that we're looking for!(The crew's Jolly Roger is shown blowing in the wind)

There's always room for you,(Ace then spins his straw hat on his finger)

If you wanna be my friend?(and the camera zooms in on the hat. It then zooms out again to reveal the hat is being worn by Luffy who turns around and is followed by the rest of the strawhat pirates)

We Are(Ace, Rei and James smile up at the camera)

We Are(Angel and Kidd look on also smiling)

On The Cruise!(and the ship sails off. A seagull flies past)

WE ARE!(The title screen is shown)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Enter! The Squeer Brothers!<strong>

"So...where are we going now?" Rei asked as she, Ace and James walking up the hill.

"We're going to see Kaya-Obasan!" Ace answered, grinning like an idiot.

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"What kind of reason is that?"

"I think it's a good reason, right James?"

"Don't get me involved." He replied back, putting his hands behind his head.

"Aww, but I need backup."

"For what?"

"In case she hits me."

"Yeah and if I do that, then shell hit me too."

"Oh yeah...shishishishi..."

"You know I'm standing right here..." Rei growled, a vein popping on her forehead.

"Now calm down..." James chuckled. "We are only joking."

"Really?"

"Don't say that!" Rei then bonked both of them in the head.

"Ite!" Ace groaned.

"See what you did!" James yelled at his so called Captain, a bump on his head.

"Let's just go..." Rei groaned and placed a hand to her forehead.

"Hai..."

The three finally arrived in front of the large mansion on the top of the large hill that was located at the far end of Syrup Village. Rei and James looked at the large house in awe, never before seeing such a place before. Ace only grinned.

"Do you really think we should enter a place like this?" Rei asked, feeling a bit out of place.

"Don't worry, Kaya-Obasan knows me very well so it should be okay." Ace told them.

"Wait...should be...?"

"Halt! Who dares to come near this place?" Two, large, black shaded glass wearing guards showed up in front of the gates. Both Rei and James felt their eyebrow's twitch.

"Yo!" Ace grinned in response.

"Baka...I thought you said you can come here and it would be okay!" Rei yelled at him.

"Really? I thought I said 'should be okay'?"

"Are you serious?" She yelled at him.

"Don't make us ask again, what business do you have with Mistress Kaya?" The guard on the right ask, both of them crossing their arms across the chest.

"Ah...tell..." Ace was about to start, but was interrupted by James.

"Let me handle this...I know how to deal with the likes of them..." He told them and stepped forward. He then cleared his voice before looking up at them. "Please excuse us...but we heard that a beautiful young lady lives in this mansion. We were hoping to meet her. My name is James and I'm sure it would be an honor to meet someone as beautiful as Mistress Kaya." He said in elegance and lifted his arm.

"Wait...don't tell me...he's not gonna..."

"Shishishi...this should be good..."

"I see...well a kind man like you is hard to find these days...James was it..." The guard asked raising his arm to shake James' hand. Rei began sweating in nervousness as Ace waited in anticipation. "I would see if sh-AAHHHHHH!" The guard shouted in pain as he was shocked.

"Mepo!" The other guard yelled in shock. Mepo let go of James' hand and fell backwards to the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I just couldn't help it!" James laughed hysterically.

"YOU IDIOT!" Rei shouted and hit him over the head really hard.

"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT NEVER GETS OLD!" Ace laughed as Rei glared at him.

"Don't laugh you idiot!"

"How dare you do that to my fellow guard...you will pay for this!" The other guard roared and was set to throw a punch at the three.

"Damn it! Guess we have no choice!" Rei gritted her teeth and prepared to pull out her swords to strike back, but stopped when a voice shouted from behind the gates.

"Stop!" All four of them turned their heads to look at the other side of the gate to see a man that had this weird hair style that resembled a sheep.

"Is that...a sheep?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Merry-san!" The guard straightened up and bowed his head.

"It's quite alright, Kepo. They are friends of Mistress Kaya." The sheep man named Merry told him as he opened the gate and walked toward Ace and the others. "It's good to see you again, Ace-kun."

"Merry-san!" Ace grinned. "How long has it been?"

"I do believe it has been over several years, Ace-kun." Merry smiled back. He then noticed the other two that were with him. "Oh I'm sorry, please excuse my manners. My name is Merry, I am Mistress Kaya's loyal butler."

"Oh...it's quite alright...my name is Rei." She smiled.

"I'm James! Put her th-"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Rei bonked him again on the head.

"Ite!"

"Shishishi!" Ace laughed as Merry sweat dropped at the scene.

"Hehe, it's nice to meet you, Rei-chan and James-kun." He then turned to Ace. "I'm sure your here to see Mistress Kaya, am I right?"

"Aa!" He nodded and grinned.

"Very well then, please follow me, I'll take you to her." He told them. So they did, and as the three entered the mansion, Rei and James were in awe at all the wealthy items inside. They really felt out of place. There was so many paintings and expensive looking furniture everywhere. Even the doors were carved in a fancy way. They finally reached a room that looked like someone's bedroom and at the far end of the room, next to the window, on a bed, was a slender, blond haired woman who had a small little baby in her arms. "Mistress Kaya..." The blond haired woman turned her head away from her little bundle of joy to look at her butler, Merry. "...you have visitors."

"Visitors? For me?" She asked, blinking in surprise.

"Kaya-Obasan! Hi!" Ace greeted her from behind Merry. When Kaya saw him, she at first thought it was Usopp's friend and captain, Luffy, but upon closer inspection, she saw that it was none other than Ace. A wide smile formed on her face.

"Ace-kun! So good to see you!" She greeted him back and stood up.

"Shishishi! Aa!" He then noticed the small baby in her arms. "Ooohh! Is that the baby?" He asked. She giggled and nodded.

"Yes, it is." Ace then walked up to her and looked at the small baby. He couldn't help but chuckle at the familiar trait the baby shared.

"Shishishi! Look, he has Usopp-Ojisan's nose!" Kaya couldn't help but chuckle at that as well.

"Yes, it appears so." She then noticed Ace's friends who were eying her room in awe. "Who are your friends, Ace-kun?"

"Aa! This Rei and that's James...oh, don't touch his hand." He told her, crossing his arms in an 'X' position.

"O-Okay..." She sweat dropped at his action. She then smiled at his friends. "It's nice to meet all of you, I'm Kaya."

"Nice to meet you too!" Rei smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too!" James did the same.

"So, what is his name?" Ace asked, using his finger to play with the baby. The baby giggled as he tried to grab his finger.

"Yes, we decided to name him Yasopp."

"That's a nice name, shishishi." Ace chuckled as the baby started to play bite his finger.

"Yasopp? What kind of name is th-ITE!" James shouted as Rei stomped her foot on his. James crouched into a fetal position as he held his injured, throbbing foot.

"I think that's a great name too!" Rei replied with a smile as the others sweat dropped at what just occurred.

"I see...thank you. By the way, Ace-kun, what brings you here to Syrup Village?" She asked.

"We got lost." He laughed.

"I-I see..."

"What he means is that we were trying to get to the Grand Line, but none of us have any navigational skills." Rei gave her a different answer that may or may not be true.

"Really? But Ace-kun, didn't she teach you how to navigate?" Kaya asked.

"She?" Both Rei and James asked, tilting their heads.

"Yeah, she did, but I I usually would fall asleep and when she hit me I usually would forget everything." Ace chuckled.

"Well, she does do that a lot." Kaya giggled.

"Yeah, but she hits me so hard." He pouted in response, rubbing his head as it suddenly start to hurt.

"Wait a minute, just who are you talking about?" Rei asked confused. James wondered that as well.

"Oh, I'm talking about..."

"Ow!" They all turned their heads as they heard something outside the window.

"What was that?" James asked as Ace walked toward the window and looked outside. He looked down and saw the same girl he met back at the bar.

"Ah! It's you...what are you doing?" He asked as she jumped in surprise at his voice and turned her head in the direction she heard his voice.

"This voice...it's you!" She shouted.

"Who are you talking to, Ace-kun?" Kaya asked walking toward the window.

"It's that girl who can't see." He replied.

"Don't be so insensitive!" Rei whacked Ace in the head softly.

"What? I'm only telling the truth." He pouted at Rei hitting him.

"What does she want? James asked.

"I don't know..."

"I want to know what that man named Usopp is!" They all jumped in surprise as she suddenly showed up in between them.

"W-What? How did you...?" Rei stuttered in shock.

"I used my bat wings to fly up here." She answered. "Where is Usopp?"

"I'm sorry, but he's not here at the moment." Kaya answered, smiling down at the girl. She saw her eyes and noticed her condition, making her frown slightly.

"I see...do you know where he is?"

"No...I don't even know that." She replied sadly.

"I'm pretty sure he's fine wherever he is." Ace grinned. "After all, he was in my father's crew so I know he's strong enough to take care of himself."

Kaya smiled at his words. "Yeah, your right!"

"I see...then sorry for bothering all of you." The girl started walking only to walk straight into a wall. "Ow!" She screamed and fell on her butt before rubbing her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Kaya asked worried.

"Yeah...I'm fine!" She stood up quickly and pretended like nothing happen, though her forehead was red. "Sorry for bothering you." She said again and managed to find the window again and had her bat wings grow from her back and she flew away.

"She's weird..." Ace stated as soon as she left.

"You're no different..." James and Rei both sweat dropped.

Suddenly, they heard the girl scream from outside and they all ran to the window. "W-What's going on?"

"Hey look! The guards! They're all beat up!" James pointed out as he pointed toward the unconscious guards.

"Oh no!" Kaya screamed in horror. "Who could have done something like this?"

"Someone! Help!" They all turned toward the entrance to Kaya's mansion and saw the girl in a net being carried off toward town.

"Oh no!" Kaya gasped in shock.

"Hey! Let her go!" Ace shouted and quickly jumped out of the window. He started to ran after them as James and Rei followed suit.

"We finally got her brother!"

"Yes, we did, brother!"

"Let me go!"

"Shut up little girl! You are going to make us rich!"

"That's right! Your parents are gonna make us millionaires!"

The girl gasped in shock. 'M-My parents...then that means...but w-why...?'

"HEY! LET HER GO DAMN IT!" The two kidnappers turned their heads behind them to see a rampaging Ace charging at them.

"HOW DOES HE RUN SO FAST?" They shouted with their eyes popping out of their heads. They stopped and dropped the net with the girl in it on the ground as they confronted Ace. Rei and James finally were able to catch up to them and they both glared at the two kidnappers.

"I don't know who you are, but you have no business interfering with out mission!" One of the brothers said.

"That's right! If you value your lives, you will back away and pretend like you never saw us!" The other shouted as well. The three looked at the brothers and the first thing they noticed was that they were twins, but with different hair colors. The one on the right had blue hair and the one on the left had red hair. They wore the same clothing as each other and for twins, they looked the same.

"What do you want with her?" James asked.

"You mean you don't know who this is?" The red hair brother asked.

None of them answered. "You guys are all idiots." The other brother responded. "This girl is worth millions and when we finally give her back to her parents, they will pay us over 200 million beris!"

"Huh? Why?" Ace asked, his eyes widening in shock.

"Like we have to tell you. You will never get the answers from us because..."

"...we are the deadly..."

"...SQUEER BROTHERS!" They both shouted and doing some ridiculous pose that looked like something the Ginyu Force would do.

Ace, Rei and James stared at them. Finally, Ace was the first to say something.

"The Queer brothers?"

"SQUEER! WE'RE THE SQUEER BROTHERS!" They shouted back in anger.

"I don't care who you are! Just give her back!" Ace shouted.

"Like hell we'll give her back! She is our ticket to become wealthy men!" The blue hair brother shouted.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Oh, what a beautiful woman...okay I'll tell you..." The red hair blushed.

"That easy!" James and Ace shouted in shock.

"You see...she is the daughter of a wealthy World Noble who offered us 200 million beris just to bring their worthless daughter back to them." The girl's eyes widened as her eyes started to tear up. Rei had her head lowered. Both of her crew mates noticed a strong aura coming from her and they looked at her.

"Rei?" Ace called out to her.

"Worthless...huh?"

"Yep!" He grinned with a blush. She raised her head and the Squeer brothers screamed in fear at the deadly glare she was giving them.

"Don't you dare call her that!" The girl's eyes widened at her words and turned her head. "This is why I can't stand World Nobles...they only think of those that are different from them useless or even worthless. It's because of them my parents were killed all...I hate them more than anything in this world!"

"B-But...why are you glaring at us for?" The brothers shook in fear.

"Because you two are working for them!"

"AAAAHHHH WE'RE SORRY!"

"Sorry, but...that's not good enough." She growled at them and started taking out her swords. Just as she was about to pull it out completely, Ace placed his hand on hers, stopping her. "Ace...what are you doing?" She turned her glare at him.

"You can't blame them for trying to make a living...even though what they are doing is wrong. Besides, Zoro-Ojisan wouldn't do what you were going to do." Rei gasped slightly and let out a deep sigh to calm herself down.

"You're right..." Rei admitted. "Sorry about that...Captain..."

"Shishishi, it's okay!" He grinned at her and then let go. He then turned to the brothers. "Let her go!"

"Y-Y-You can't intimidate us! We won't hand her over!" They shouted, standing up to them.

"Are these guys idiots?" James muttered, scratching his head.

"Alright then, I guess we have no choice...let's fight!" Ace smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"You ask for it!"

"Stop it!" They did so as the girl shouted. "It's okay...I'll go with you guys back to my parents..."

"Huh? Why?" Rei asked, confused.

"It's because...I know what they can do...I don't want to get anyone involved with them!"

"W-What exactly happened?" Rei asked.

"It's because I'm blind...that's why...that's why they treated me like worthless piece of trash!" She cried. Ace, Rei and James had their eyes widened in shock as the girl began her story.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>Well, sorry for the late chapter, but I hope you like it! Kudos to Animegirl426 for her work on creating the opening! She has done others which I'll post when the time is right! I really like them and really appreciate it! Anyway, I looked at everyone's ideas for the name of the crew, but I haven't decided a name yet! You can keep giving suggestions for that and characters and hopefully I'll pick a name by next chapter!

Here is the next bio!

**Name:**James Rictor

**Age: **17

**Hero/Villain:**Hero

**Occupation:**Crew Member

**Personality:**Around those he knows, James is loud, energetic, and mischievous. He loves to pull pranks, but he apologizes after wards due to feeling guilty. He has a deep sense of loyalty to those he knows and doesn't like lying. He is chivalrous like Sanji, but not as perverted. Around those he doesn't know he comes off as reserved and scary. James is very stubborn, and will not budge from his decision when he makes one, even though he could be wrong. He is good around animals and kids, since he is slow to anger. When he is angry however, he is merciless and cold. He loves to spend time training by lifting almost inhumanely heavy weights. He is also extremely addicted to tea.

**Back Story:**James grew up in a peaceful village, yet even though he was raised okay he was treated as an outcast by most of the kids his age, due to his "reserved" nature. This stayed the same as he grew older, and he even got bullied by the other kids. At the age of 6, he got tired of being picked on, so he snuck off to another island in the middle of the night on his parents small boat. Once he got to the island he stumbled upon a dojo that trained in a style of martial arts called Berserker Fist (It looks like a combination of Muay Thai and Shaolin Kung Fu.). The master of the dojo, Leon, an ex-pirate, took pity on James and trained him for the next 10 years of his life, teaching him all he needed to know about the world as well. During this time period, the marines came to the dojo trying to capture Leon, but they were easily defeated by the master. When James was 16 he got the idea to go off on his own to become stronger, so he left the dojo and went off to find a pirate crew to join, just like his master did, and travel the world to become the strongest he could be.

**Dream:(If any!)**He wants to become one of the strongest fighters in history.

**Devil Fruit (If character has): **None  
><strong><br>Powers/Abilities:** He is a expert close-combat fighter, because of his martial art. He adds on new martial arts tactics and moves to his arsenal as he fights more people and travels the world. He has incredible physical abilities for a human without a devil fruit. He has been known to run at insane speeds, lift objects incapable of being lifted by others, jump higher, swim longer, etc. Because of his training, his blows are able to break concrete (barely), and he is currently training to better his skills, and he hopes that one day he'll be able to easily break steal with his fists.

800 pound cannon- James let's loose a powerful punch with all his strength. Although he can't use it much, since it rips apart the muscles in his arm.

Moon drop- James grabs onto the opponent and hurls them in the air. He jumps up, kicks them back towards the ground, and then stomps on them when he lands.

Apollos mode- It's his own edition of Diable Jambe but instead of lighting his leg, he ignites his whole body. It has the same side effects as the original technique.

**Appearance: **White with a slight tan. He has short, curly, chocolate brown hair. He has hazel eyes, and is 6ft tall. He has a lean athletic build, even though he is able to do almost superhuman feats. He often wears loose black pants, and a green sleeveless shirt.

Until next time!


	8. Angel B Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T for language, violence and the occasional One Piece humor. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>17 years ago, a new Pirate era began. 17 years ago, Monkey D. Luffy became the new King of the Pirates. 17 years ago, Monkey D. Luffy disappeared. No one knew what happened to him. Some thought he was dead. His crew, the Straw Hat pirates, did not know his whereabouts as much as anyone else. The disappearance of Monkey D. Luffy became one of the mysteries of the world. What exactly happened to Monkey D. Luffy?<p>

The Son of the pirate king and the newest inheritor of the will of D. decided to find out

"OTOU-SAN! I'M GOING TO FIND YOU AND I'LL BECOME THE NEW KING OF THE PIRATES!"

The declaration this 17 year old teenage boy made would soon change this new Pirate Era. This boy's name was Monkey D. Ace and his Romance Dawn...starts now!

Come Aboard and bring along, all your hopes and dreams!(Ace is shown running up a hill, and he jumps of the cliff at the top. Flashes of the rest of the crew are shown; Rei with a stern look, James waving, Angel with arms folded, and Kidd with a stolen map)

Together We will find everything that we're looking for!(Ace then grabs the rope behind him, before swinging it towards the crew's ship, he gets the rope onto the mast and swings towards it,smiling).

ONE PIECE!(As he closes in on the camera, the One Piece series logo with the words"Next Generation"is shown over an old map.)

Compass Left behind,It'll only slow us down,your heart will be your guide,raise the sails,and take the helm!(The ship is shown sailing over rough seas, with gigantic sea kings all around it.)

That legendary place,that the end of the map reveals...(Then it shows the front of the ship, with Rei, James, Angel and Kidd standing at the bow, and Ace hanging upside-down off the figurehead. Ace grins and looks at the Sea Kings.)

Is only legendary 'till someone proves it real!(Then the ship is shown sailing over a map, leaping off the water into the air.)

Through it all(Rei is then shown using Santoryu against multiple enemies, defeating them all.)

Through all the troubled times,through the heartache and through the pain(Kidd uses his devil fruit powers,also beating multiple enemies.)

Know that I will be there to stand by you!(Angel shoots a flour-filled arrow at an enemy's face, who is then whacked over the top of his head by James.

Just like I know you'll stand by me!(Another Sea King appears to attack, but Ace uses his haki and it runs away scared.)

(Flashes are then shown of the first three major enemies of the first story arc)

So come aboard and bring along all your hopes and dreams!(Next Ace is shown landing on the deck, in front of the other crew members. He stands up and grins, and flashes are shown of the next three major enemies and then Shanks.)

Together we will find everything that we're looking for!(The crew's Jolly Roger is shown blowing in the wind)

There's always room for you,(Ace then spins his straw hat on his finger)

If you wanna be my friend?(and the camera zooms in on the hat. It then zooms out again to reveal the hat is being worn by Luffy who turns around and is followed by the rest of the strawhat pirates)

We Are(Ace, Rei and James smile up at the camera)

We Are(Angel and Kidd look on also smiling)

On The Cruise!(and the ship sails off. A seagull flies past)

WE ARE!(The title screen is shown)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Angel B. Knight<strong>

_Flashback_

"_Okaa-san! Otou-san!" A young Angel called out for her parents. She was slowly walking towards the living room as she moved her hands against the wall. She never hated the fact that she was born blind, but she would be lying if she said it wasn't hard. She finally reached a door and searched for the door knob. She found it and opened it. "Okaa-san! Otou-san!" She called out again. _

_The two people in the room turned their heads and they spotted their daughter at the door. At the sight of her, they put on smug looks. They looked at in disgust. "What do you want?" Angel's father spoke. The tone he used was not realized by the young Angel as she put on a big grin. _

"_Otou-san! Can you teach me how to use a bow and arrow? Everyone else is doing it!" Angel asked._

"_Don't be ridiculous!" He yelled at her._

"_B-But why...?" She frowned._

"_Because you're nothing, but a disgrace to our family." He told her._

"_You are so correct husband dear!" His wife agreed, chuckling._

"_W-What...?" Angel couldn't believe what she was hearing._

"_What are you still doing here? Unless you have something important to say, then leave!" He yelled. Angel started crying as she turned around and walked out of the room. She couldn't believe what her parents just said. It just broke her heart. She never thought her blindness would be a problem for her parents. She thought that they would love her like any parent would. However, that didn't seem to be the case. _

_She slowly made her way down the hall. She sobbed softly as the things her parents told her ran through her head time after time. She wanted to run away. That's what she had to do. She had to run away. When she finally was able to get to her room, she started to gather her stuff. When she was finally able to do so, she wrapped them around in a large blanket and tied them to a stick. She wiped her nose with her forearm. 'No more crying...if they don't want me to be their daughter...then fine...' She started searching her room through touch and managed to find several blankets that she started tying up together. Once she made a really long rope out of the sheets, she made her way toward the window._

_She flipped the long rope of sheets down the window, tied the other end to her bed and then took a deep breath. She then started climbing out the window, biting down on the stick with all her stuff in it and started to climb down. She used the wall to help her as she slowly made her way down to the ground. When she finally was able to touch the grass, she took the stick out of her mouth and turned around before running forward. She stuck her hand out in front of her so that she wouldn't bump into anything. When she felt the cold iron gate, she moved side to side to find the one bar that she knew was slightly loose. When she found it, she smirked and pushed it to the side with all her might. She then lifted her leg over to the other side. Once she made it through, she ran as fast as she could away from where she lived. She didn't know where she was going or what my happen to her, but she knew this much, anywhere was better than living in a place with people who didn't love you._

_After running for who knows how long, Angel managed to reach a town. She could tell because of the many different people chatting amongst themselves about clothing, shops and even weaponry. She made sure to keep her arm slightly outstretched so that she didn't knock into anyone or anything. "Come one, come all! Behold the marvelous and wonderful thing known as the devil fruit! Feasts your eyes on the marvelous fruit that can give anyone who eats it a special power!" A skinny, glasses wearing man screamed as he showed off the devil fruit he was selling for a hefty price of 5 million beris. A crowd gathered around him and once again started showing off how magnificent the devil fruit was._

_Angel heard his voice, but she couldn't tell which direction it came from as she also heard other people whisper amongst themselves. She slowly continued to walk until she accidentally hit the stand that the devil fruit laid on, resulting in the skinny merchant to glare at her. "Ite..." She groaned, rubbing her head._

"_You brat! Watch we're you're going!" He yelled at her. She jumped in surprise and bowed her head._

"_Ah! I'm so sorry!" She apologized before running off in a random direction. _

"_Hmph, stupid girl! Where was I? Oh yes...so who wants to buy this ultra rare devil fruit?" He asked the crowd, but when he opened his eyes, he saw that they were all leaving. "Hey! Where are you all going?" He asked. He then looked at the stand where he thought was the devil fruit and saw that it was missing. "Hey! Where did my treasure go!" He screamed looking around to see if he could find the culprit. He then remembered the little girl and he gripped the stand tightly. "That little thief..."_

_Angel ran as fast as she could before stopping in an alleyway, to which she didn't even know it was an alleyway. There was only one exit, which was the one she came in as crates blocked the other way. She let out a sigh as she felt her heart beat so crazy. She frowned and tried to calm her heart down. "I wonder...if I could handle this..." She wondered. She sighed once more before putting her stick down and opening the blanket. She moved her hand to see if she could find some food. She furrowed her eyebrows. "That's weird...I don't remember having something like this..." She shrugged and picked it up. She tried to find out what the item was by feeling the shape of it and realized that it was a pear. A really big pear at that. So, she took a bite out of it. As soon as she did, she felt like choking as she tasted the most foulest thing ever. She managed to swallow it, but she hated the taste. "W-What kind of pear is this?" She asked and furrowed her eyebrows at it. She scowled before taking another bite._

"_What do you think you're doing!" Angel spat out the pieces of the fruit she had in her mouth at the voice and turned her head in the direction it came from. She felt her body shake as she never heard anyone yell at her like that. "You brat...do you realize what you have done!" She recognized the voice as the merchant who yelled at her before. "You will pay for eating my way to millions!" She heard his footsteps approach her and she started backing away._

"_I'm s-sorry..." She apologized._

"_You think sorry would make up for what you have done!" He yelled again and then grabbed her by her collar. She closed her eyes in fear as she wondered what was going to happen to her. "Hey...I know you..." He suddenly said. "Yes...you were with the Knight family...hehehehe...this will be perfect...I know just the way to make you repay what you owe me...hehehehe..."_

_'No...somebody...help me...' As soon as she closed her eyes again, something felt weird. As soon as she closed her eyes, everything began sounding differently. Almost as if she was hearing everything more clearly. It was then that she noticed that she could see something. This surprised her as she never thought she was able to see anything. However, it wasn't anything clear, but she saw lines coming from the man in front of her. She opened her eyes and it was still there. Every time the man chuckled or said anything, the lines started to move in a zig-zag pattern. Even when his body slightly moved, the lines moved as well. 'W-What is this...?' She wondered. It was then that she noticed something else. She was hearing something piercing through her ears as if it was piercing through the air itself._

"_Gah!" She heard the man who held her scream in pain. She then felt herself falling before her butt hit the ground. _

"_Ite..." She groaned and sat up. She saw the lines that were around the merchant and saw that the lines were flat. "W-What happened?"_

"_Are you okay?" She suddenly heard another voice and saw new lines. _

"_W-Who are you?" She backed away a few strides._

"_Calm down...I'm not going to hurt you...are you okay?" He asked again._

"_Y-Yeah...thank you..." She nodded her head._

"_Haha...that's good..." She heard him sigh. It amazed her how clearly she was able to hear him sigh. It was much louder than she could hear before. Not only that, but she was certain that she was hearing conversations from a crowd of people who were no where near them. She knew that because she couldn't smell any of the meat that they were describing. "What's your name?" The man asked._

"_H-Huh? I-I'm Angel..." She answered. She wasn't sure why she answered, but for some reason, she felt like she could trust the man._

"_Angel...that's a nice name..." The lines she saw started making another zig-zag motion and wondered why that was. "What are you doing in a town like this?"_

"_I-I ran away from home..." She answered softly._

"_I see...why?"_

"_B-Because...my parents didn't love me...they thought I was useless because I can't see..." She told him and yet she didn't know why she did._

"_Can't see?" The man asked and then took a closer look into her eyes. "Oh...I see..."_

"_I need to keep going." She said and stood up. The man watched her as she walked over to her stuff and started to wrap it back around in a small bag._

"_Where do you plan on going?" He asked._

"_I don't know..." She replied as she tied her blanket to her stick. "But...I can't stop...I can't go back...I have to keep moving forward..." She then heard the man chuckle._

"_To think, someone as young as you would say something like that..." Angel turned her head back to look at the man's lines._

"_Huh?"_

"_How about this? I accompany you wherever you go...in exchange...I can help you get stronger so that you could defend yourself in case something like this happens again..." He offered._

"_Why are you helping me? Is it to feel sorry for me then..."_

"_Nope...that's not why I'm doing it...I'm doing it because I want to." He told her._

"_I see...do you promise to help me?" When the man chuckled, his lines began moving again._

"_Of course." He answered. Angel put on a big smile. _

"_Then...I'm in your care!" She replied. "By the way...why can I see lines?"_

"_Lines?"_

* * *

><p><em>5 years later...<em>

_Angel, at age 14, pulled back the string of her bow and then released as the arrow slashed through the air and pierce into the red mark of the target 30 meters from her. She grinned as she heard the sound of the arrow hitting the wood of the target. "Alright!" She cheered._

"_Well then! You really have become a good marksman...oh I mean...markswoman." Angel saw his lines move and figured he just smirked._

"_Yep! I told you I'll get better!" Angel replied with a wide grin._

"_Yes you did! Although, it probably would have been difficult if you didn't eat that devil fruit." He smirked._

"_Yeah...maybe...but that still wouldn't stop me!" She grinned._

"_Hahaha! That's what I'm talking about! Now then, how about we go into town and get something to eat!" He exclaimed._

"_Hai!" Angel nodded and ran toward him._

"_Yosh! Let's go!"_

_Both Angel and the man walked into town with smiles on their face. Angel held his sleeve so that she wouldn't get lost. She managed to use her new devil fruit ability to walk around by herself, but she just loved the feeling of walking next to the man with her grabbing his sleeve as if they were father and daughter. _

"_Make way you ungrateful bastards!" They stopped walking when they saw a crowd making a path. It was then that World Nobles began making their way through the town. The man narrowed his eyes at them and then looked down at Angel._

"_Come on...let's go back." He told her._

"_Huh? Why?" Angel asked. She heard the yelling of the man from before, but she didn't understand why they had to go back._

"_Let's just go..." He told her. Angel nodded her head and turned around, but then stopped when she heard the familiar voices of her mother and father._

"_These voices...Okaa-san...Otou-san..." She whispered and her body started to shake._

"_Angel...come on...let's go..." He told her and she slowly nodded her head._

"_You two! Hold it right there!" Both Angel and the man stopped as they turned their head to see several marines pointing their guns at them._

"_W-Why are they pointing guns at us?" Angel asked. The man didn't respond and just glared at the marines._

"_Angel...is that really you Angel..." Angel's eyes widened as she heard her mother's voice. She saw the vibrations of her mother come out from behind the marines. "It's me...you made us so worried these past five years you were gone..." Angel gritted her teeth in anger._

"_Don't lie to me! You told me I was useless!" She yelled at her._

"_Don't talk to your mother like that!" She gasped at the sound of her father's angry voice. "You are our daughter and thus you belong to us!"_

"_No! I won't go back!" Angel yelled._

"_You damn brat..." He growled and then looked at the man she was with. "You there! Hand my daughter back you insect!"_

"_Don't call him that!" Angel defended the man. "He is more of a father than you ever were!" The man gasped at her words._

"_You dare disobey your father!" He yelled. Fine then! If you don't want to come back, then you will die right here!" Angel gasped as she couldn't believe what he just said. "Shoot them!" He ordered the marines who all cocked their guns and pointed it at the two._

"_You really are a piece of shit." The man suddenly said._

"_What did you say to me, you insect?" He yelled at him._

"_All you World Nobles are the same..." He sighed. "I finally understand why that man's captain did what he did to your kind..."_

_'Huh? Who is he talking about?' _

"_Angel...listen to me..." He whispered to her. "I want you to get out of this town..."_

"_W-What?" She couldn't believe what he was telling her._

"_On an island north of here...there is a man...he goes by the name Usopp...find him and he'll most certainly help you...tell him I sent you..." _

"_No...I won't leave you!" She screamed._

"_I'm sorry..." He apologized and placed a hand on her head. "To think you considered me as your father...but I can't take that position...after all...I'm not suited to be a father..." He told her as she started crying. "Don't cry and just go...I promise we'll meet again someday..." She nodded her head and then turned around and started running. He looked at her as she ran and smiled. He then turned back to the marines and the World Nobles. He glared at them. _

"_How dare you let that brat go? You will pay for that!" Angel's father yelled at him. He just chuckled._

"_Alright you piece of shits...let's see just how good you really are..." He then charged at them._

"_Shoot him!"_

_All Angel was able to hear was the sound of gunshots before nothing. She let her tears fall as she feared the worse. She quickly went to grab her bow and arrows, before heading toward the port. She quietly snuck on board one of the merchant ships. As soon as she knew no one would find on her, she started to cry at the thought of the man who she thought of as a father could have been dead. However, she stopped when she remembered his promise. 'Yeah...Yeah...I will meet him again...there is now way he would die so easily...until that day comes...I won't give up hope...all I have to do now is find this Usopp guy...yeah...' She wiped her tears away and then looked out to the ocean as the sea breeze helped calm her down. "We will meet again...Tobi-san..."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Rei gritted her teeth in anger at Angel's story. She clenched her swords so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Ace had his eyes hidden under his hat and when he saw Rei's hands, he placed his hand on her wrist. "Calm down, Rei..." He told her.<p>

"But..." James too was not a happy camper after hearing Angel's story. He too wanted to beat the crap out of her parents. Angel didn't shed a tear as she promised she would stop crying after what happened with Tobi. The only people who were crying were the Squeer brothers.

"Waaaaahhhhh! What a sad story! We're so sorry!" They cried while hugging each other.

"Does that mean you'll release her?" Ace asked.

"We want to, but...we can't...we have to keep out 100% success rate after all..." The turned their heads and smirked evilly at the three.

"I see..." Ace replied. "Rei...James...do you want to take care of them...or should I?" He asked his two crew mates.

"We'll do it." Rei answered. James nodded his head in agreement.

"I see...then go, but don't kill them." He told them.

"Hai, Captain!" They both said before charging at the Squeer brothers.

"Like we'll let you win!" They shouted and charged as well. It didn't take long for Rei and James to defeat the Squeer brothers as they were now in a small pile with bumps on their heads.

'They were too weak. A 100% success rate...you got to be kidding me..." Rei muttered in disappointment.

"We...kind of stretched the truth..." One of the said.

"We could tell..." James sighed and then gave them one more kick. Angel was amazed at the ability of the two. She couldn't see it clearly, but the way they moved she was able to see from the vibrations that she saw. She was amazed. Suddenly, she felt the net she was caught in come off of her.

"W-What...?"

"Shishishi! You're looking for Usopp-Ojisan...right?" She heard Ace's voice and looked up to see his vibrations in front of her.

"Usopp...Ojisan...?"

"Aa! He was a member of my dad's crew! If you want, you can join our crew and we're sure to find him together! After all, he's looking for my father and we might even get to see this Tobi guy too!" Ace told her. Angel's eyes widened as she thought about.

"But..what if...my parents come..."

"Then we'll just kick their asses!" Angel gasped at his words. "We'll protect our nakama no matter what, right?" He asked his crew mates.

"Of course!" James responded.

"You know it!" Rei answered, smirking. She smiled and made her decision.

"Hai!" Ace grinned widely as Rei and James smiled.

"Yosh! Let's celebrate!" Ace cheered as James and Rei cheered as well. Angel laughed as she managed to find people who could help her.

'Tobi-san...I hope I can see you again...'

"By the way, Ace...what do we do about a boat?" James asked. Ace stayed silent.

"Crap! I forgot about that!"

"You idiot!" They shouted before going into a full blown laugh.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong> Wow, I am sorry I haven't updated this fic in a long time. I feel ashamed. I hope Angel's past is good for everyone! I won't say anything else so please enjoy and keep the character suggestions coming! By the way, there will be no character bio this chapter because I'm tired. Sorry! Ja Ne!


	9. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T for language, violence and the occasional One Piece humor. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>17 years ago, a new Pirate era began. 17 years ago, Monkey D. Luffy became the new King of the Pirates. 17 years ago, Monkey D. Luffy disappeared. No one knew what happened to him. Some thought he was dead. His crew, the Straw Hat pirates, did not know his whereabouts as much as anyone else. The disappearance of Monkey D. Luffy became one of the mysteries of the world. What exactly happened to Monkey D. Luffy?<p>

The Son of the pirate king and the newest inheritor of the will of D. decided to find out

"OTOU-SAN! I'M GOING TO FIND YOU AND I'LL BECOME THE NEW KING OF THE PIRATES!"

The declaration this 17 year old teenage boy made would soon change this new Pirate Era. This boy's name was Monkey D. Ace and his Romance Dawn...starts now!

Come Aboard and bring along, all your hopes and dreams!(Ace is shown running up a hill, and he jumps of the cliff at the top. Flashes of the rest of the crew are shown; Rei with a stern look, James waving, Angel with arms folded, and Kidd with a stolen map)

Together We will find everything that we're looking for!(Ace then grabs the rope behind him, before swinging it towards the crew's ship, he gets the rope onto the mast and swings towards it,smiling).

ONE PIECE!(As he closes in on the camera, the One Piece series logo with the words"Next Generation"is shown over an old map.)

Compass Left behind,It'll only slow us down,your heart will be your guide,raise the sails,and take the helm!(The ship is shown sailing over rough seas, with gigantic sea kings all around it.)

That legendary place,that the end of the map reveals...(Then it shows the front of the ship, with Rei, James, Angel and Kidd standing at the bow, and Ace hanging upside-down off the figurehead. Ace grins and looks at the Sea Kings.)

Is only legendary 'till someone proves it real!(Then the ship is shown sailing over a map, leaping off the water into the air.)

Through it all(Rei is then shown using Santoryu against multiple enemies, defeating them all.)

Through all the troubled times,through the heartache and through the pain(Kidd uses his devil fruit powers,also beating multiple enemies.)

Know that I will be there to stand by you!(Angel shoots a flour-filled arrow at an enemy's face, who is then whacked over the top of his head by James.

Just like I know you'll stand by me!(Another Sea King appears to attack, but Ace uses his haki and it runs away scared.)

(Flashes are then shown of the first three major enemies of the first story arc)

So come aboard and bring along all your hopes and dreams!(Next Ace is shown landing on the deck, in front of the other crew members. He stands up and grins, and flashes are shown of the next three major enemies and then Shanks.)

Together we will find everything that we're looking for!(The crew's Jolly Roger is shown blowing in the wind)

There's always room for you,(Ace then spins his straw hat on his finger)

If you wanna be my friend?(and the camera zooms in on the hat. It then zooms out again to reveal the hat is being worn by Luffy who turns around and is followed by the rest of the strawhat pirates)

We Are(Ace, Rei and James smile up at the camera)

We Are(Angel and Kidd look on also smiling)

On The Cruise!(and the ship sails off. A seagull flies past)

WE ARE!(The title screen is shown)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Reunion<strong>

"Kaya-Obasan!" Ace shouted as he stood below the window of Kaya's room. Ace and his crew waited a few seconds before they saw head head appear and she smiled down at them.

"Ace-kun...and your friends...I'm so glad you're okay..." She told them.

"Aa! They weren't that tough." Ace answered. "And we got a new crew member too!" He laughed as Angel slightly blushed.

"I see...that's great news, Ace-kun." She smiled at him.

"Oh yeah...we were wondering if you can help us get a ship for us to use?" Ace asked her.

"Idiot! That's no way to ask for a favor!" Rei told him.

"Really?" Ace and James tilted their heads at the same time.

"Of course not!"

Kaya giggled. "You really are like your father."

"Huh? I am? Cool!" Ace grinned widely as he put a hand to his Straw Hat.

Kaya giggled again. "Let me see what I can do." She told them and disappeared back inside.

"Yay! We're getting a ship!" Ace cheered.

"Hooray!" James and Angel cheered along with him. Rei only sweat drop at the three.

"These idiots..." She muttered as they started dancing in celebration.

"Everyone!" They looked up to see Kaya back in front of the window. "Gomen...but we don't have a spare ship we could give you."

"Aww..." Everyone minus Rei whined.

"The only thing we have left is a small boat..." She frowned sadly.

"Then we'll take that! It's better than nothing." Ace smiled.

"Baka! How do you plan to go to the Grand Line in a boat?" Rei asked.

"I'm sure we'll find one before we have to go to the Grand Line." Ace replied.

"Why don't we check out Lougetown?" James suggested.

"Ah...I don't think that would be a good idea..." Rei nervously told him as she remembered what happened at Lougetown.

"Huh? Why?" He asked.

"Oh...that Smoker guy is there, right?" Ace realized why.

"Huh? Smoker? As in Vice Admiral Smoker!?" Angel shouted in shock.

"Aa. You know him?" Ace asked.

"No...but I heard about him and how he used to fight with Monkey D. Luffy a lot 17 years ago." She replied.

"Shishishi! Yep!" Ace laughed.

"This isn't no laughing matter! How are we going to get a ship!?" Rei shouted at them.

"I said we'll find one eventually, right?" He grinned at the others.

"Yeah...but it would be difficult..." James told him. Rei sighed.

"Mistress Kaya! Mistress Kaya!" Everyone turned their heads to see Merry run through the gates and then toward Ace and the others.

"Hmm? What is it, Merry-san?" Kaya asked.

"It seems you have received a letter." Merry told her as he held up a white envelope.

"From who?"

"Usopp-san!" Kaya's eyes widened in shock as she smiled happily at the news.

"Really? Usopp-Ojisan!" Ace also exclaimed. Angel heard this and gulped nervously.

"What does it say?" Kaya asked.

"Hai..." Merry responded and opened the envelope. "It says..."

_Dear Kaya,_

_How are you doing? Me? I'm doing great, you know fighting off thousands of mutated scorpions is hard work, but it's a simple task for the Great Warrior of the Sea such as myself. I hope everyone is doing well and I wish I could see them all, but I'm still on the Grand Line searching for Luffy. It's still a mystery about what happened to our Captain, but we're not discouraged and we know we'll find him eventually. I can't wait to tell you about all of our great adventures after we find him and return to Syrup Village. By the way, I heard from Zoro that Ace started his adventure and already found himself a crew mate. Hahaha! Just thinking about it reminds me of the time when I started my adventure all those years ago. Anyway, knowing how Ace is similar to Luffy I figured he might visit you and ask you for a ship, kind of like how Luffy did. I don't know if you are going to give him a ship or not, but in case you don't have one available for him, I hear Franky was heading to Cocoyashi, Nami's home village to help them after some of the ships they use to sail their crops to other islands got destroyed in a freaky weather storm. So, if he's still looking for a ship, then that would be the place to go to as Franky might build him a ship. Anyway, sorry for not writing or seeing you the past couple of months1 We hope we can find that idiot captain of ours soon so that I can come visit you and everyone else again. Until then!_

_Love, Usopp_

Merry finished as he looked at the others with a smile. Kaya felt relieved to know that Usopp was okay and blushed slightly at the love part of the letter. Ace couldn't help but get excited.

"Hooray! We'll get to meet Franky-Ojisan!" Ace cheered in excitement.

"Really? Sugoi! I can't wait to meet one of the crew mates of the Pirate King." James became excited.

"Shishishi! Yep and he's really cool!" Ace replied.

"Not only that, but we'll be able to get a ship too." Rei added.

"Shishishi! I can't wait! Let's get going before we miss him." Ace told his crew and they all nodded in agreement. "Arigatou, Kaya-Obasan! Merry-san!" Ace thanked the two as they smiled back.

"Your welcome, Ace-kun." Kaya told him.

"Since we knew you were going to ask for a boat of some kind, I already got one prepared down by the hill leading up to Syrup Village. Everything you might need for your adventure should be." Merry told them.

"Arigatou!" Luffy thanked. "Yosh! Let's go!"

"Right!"

Kaya and Merry watched as they started heading down the hill. "I hope Ace-kun and his friends have a safe journey." Kaya told Merry.

"Yeah, I agree, Mistress Kaya." Merry responded with a smile and then looked down at the letter. He folded it and was going to put it back in the envelope when he noticed something written on the back. "Oh dear..."

"What is Merry-san?" Kaya asked.

"It seems there was something written on the back and I didn't notice." He told her.

"What does it say?" Kaya asked.

"Hai...let's see..."

_P.S. Before you let Ace go out to Cocoyashi, you should tell him that she is also going to be there, you know as a heads up since I know what he did before leaving._

"Oh boy...it seems Ace-kun is going to get one big surprise..." Kaya chuckled.

"What do you mean by that, Mistress Kaya?" Merry asked unsure what she was talking about.

"Well..." She started but was interrupted when Yasopp started to cry. She went to attend her son, leaving a confused Merry down below on the Mansion grounds.

* * *

><p>"Yosh! Let's set sail!" Ace cheered.<p>

"We already are..." James pointed out as they were already out at sea, heading toward Cocoyashi.

"By the way...do we even know where Cocoyashi is?" Rei asked.

"Yep I do!" Ace answered.

"You do?" Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Aa. It's because I always went there so it's like I know how to get there by heart." He told her.

"Right...well I'm going to take a nap." Rei told them as she put an arm around her swords and closed her eyes.

"Shishishi! You're just like Zoro-Ojisan..." Ace chuckled.

"Urusai..." She replied, her eyes still closed.

"So, tell us about this fellow crew mate of your dads." James said.

"Shishishishi! He's a cyborg." Ace replied simply.

"A...cyborg?" James and Angel both repeated. "Sugoi!" They exclaimed in awe.

"You're too loud!" Rei yelled at them

"Yep! He has all this cool stuff like rockets and most importantly beams!" Ace told them with stars in his eyes.

"B-Beams!" They repeated with amazement.

'What the hell is so impressive about a beam?' Rei wondered. She shrugged and listened to Ace talking about this Franky person as the waves rocked back and forth against their boat.

* * *

><p>"Who would have thought you would come back?"<p>

"What? You didn't miss me?"

"I never said that, but we only thought your crew mate would be the only one who was coming. You should have told us at least so that we could have had time to set up a celebration."

"Come on...you know I don't like things like that from you guys."

"Hahaha! I guess you're right. By the way, I saw his wanted poster."

"Ee...it's amazing...isn't it?"

"What would you say to him if you met him right now?"

"I would hit him in the head."

"I-I see..."

"But...I'll also feel proud..."

"Hahaha...now that's more like it."

"Yeah..."

"Any luck on finding him?"

"No...we've been searching for 17 years and we still can't find any trace of him..."

"Come on now...I'm sure he's alive and out there somewhere...after all someone as stubborn as him wouldn't just go and die so easily."

"Yeah...I guess your right...but...I miss him...a lot..."

"Yeah...but...keep your head up...I'm sure he'll turn up eventually."

"Right...oh!"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"The air pressure has dropped..."

* * *

><p>"Hmmm..." Ace hummed as he looked up to see dark clouds forming in the sky.<p>

"Those look dangerous..." James said.

"They are..." Ace responded.

"What's dangerous?" Angel asked.

"The clouds...they got dark all of a sudden...they kind of look like a perm..." Angel pictured clouds that looked like perm and softly laughed.

"The air pressure has dropped..." Ace suddenly stood up.

"Ace?" Rei asked as they looked up at him.

"We should move the ship..." Ace told them. "Let's start rowing to the east." He told them and grabbed a paddle. James grabbed one and Rei grabbed the other. Angel placed her hands on the one that James picked up and the four started rowing their boats. They kept doing as rain started to fall and the waves became rougher, hitting their boat with great force.

"What the hell is with this storm?" Rei asked. The sound of lightning rang through their ears as they continued rowing. James looked behind him and his eyes widened.

"You got to be kidding me!" The others turned their heads to see some ferocious lightning bolts lighting up the dark sky.

"Wasn't that where we were just a few minutes ago?" Rei asked.

"I-I-I think so...if we stayed there we could have been zapped by that lightning!" James replied.

"What!? Really!?" Angel screamed in shock. They then turned to Ace.

"That sure was close, right? Shishishishi!" He laughed as he continued rowing.

"How did you know where the center of that storm was?" Rei shouted.

"Huh? Oh...I guess I got lucky!" He laughed.

"That's definitely not because of luck..." Rei replied.

"Um...guys...we have a big problem..." James told them as they turned to look behind them and saw a rather large wave heading toward them.

"THAT'S A BIG WAVE!" Ace screamed.

"WHAT!?" Angel screamed as well. "If that hits us won't our boat be destroyed?"

"Not only that, but you're also a devil fruit user so...you're going to sink like a hammer..." James told her.

"WHAT!? I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Shishish! This looks like it's going to be fun!" Ace laughed.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" They all yelled at him as the giant wave covered them all with his shadow.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Angel screamed as she could hear the sound of the wave descending down toward them.

"Crap..." James cursed.

"Oh no!" Rei cried with widened eyes.

"Shishishishi!" Ace laughed.

"STOP LAUGHING!" The wave crashed down on them.

The storm settled down as Ace and Angel were washed ashore on the beach of an island. Ace managed to save Angel from drowning and held her tightly as he rode the rough waves before coming to a stop. They were both currently unconscious. Suddenly a large shadow covered their bodies as the person who approached them looked down at the two. He lifted his sunglasses and then grinned widely.

* * *

><p>"Oi...are those two okay?" A fisherman asked as he looked down at both Rei and James.<p>

"Quick! Someone get the doctor!" Another yelled.

"Poor things...they must have been caught in that storm earlier." A woman who was passing by whispered.

"Doctor!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Dr. Nako told them as he arrived at the scene with a medical kit. He leaned down and inspected the two. "Well, they're still alive..." He told them and everyone let out a sigh of relief. "...but we should move them to the infirmary." He told them. Some of them nodded and started helping the doctor carry the two to his infirmary. As he and the others were walking up the hill toward the village, Dr. Nako noticed a familiar face. "You..."

"Oi...Nako-san...what happened?"

* * *

><p>Ace suddenly woke up and sat up. He looked around him and saw Angel next to him. He sighed in relief and looked around to see that he was on a deck of a ship. "Hmm...where am I? He asked. He felt like he recognized the ship, but couldn't place his finger on it.<p>

"Oi! Are you finally awake?" He heard a voice and he felt his entire body tingle. He recognized that voice anywhere. He looked up and his eyes widened and a large grin was plastered on his face. "That is so SUUUPEERR!"

"FRAAAANKKYYYYY-OJISAN!" Luffy jumped in joy as Franky did his ever exciting pose.

"Ace-kun! It's been so SUPER long!" Franky cried out a she dropped down to the deck and the two hugged.

"Franky-Ojisan!" Ace cried as well a she clung to his large body. When they let go, Ace quickly asked Franky to do something cool.

"Of course!" He yelled out as he touched his nose and three seconds later, his hair changed into a different style. Ace laughed as he rolled all over the grassy deck.

"That never gets old!" He cried out.

At the sound of Ace's loud laughter, Angel started to wake up. "Huh? W-What happened?" She asked as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"Oh...it looks like your nakama is waking up...that's SUPER!" Franky shouted, noticing Angel sitting up.

"Really!? Oi, Angel! You okay?" Ace asked as he looked at her.

"Ace...where are we?" She asked.

"You're on the one...the only...SUPER ship of the Straw Hat Pirates, the Thousand Sunny!" Franky told her, doing his pose.

"Huh? Seriously?" Angel asked in shock as she felt the grass against her fingers. "But...it feels like grass..."

"I know! That's one of the cool things about Sunny!" Ace laughed. "Franky! This is Angel!"

"Nice to meet you, Angel-chan!" Franky told her.

"Ee...nice to meet you too...Franky-san..."

"Huh? Did you just say pervert?"

"NO I DIDN'T!" She screamed as Ace laughed.

"So, what happened to you Ace-kun?" Franky asked. "Why were you two out cold on the beach?"

"Oh...a giant wave crashed our boat as we were heading toward Cocoyashi...but it seems we got separated from our other two nakama." Ace told him.

"You're right...I don't hear James or Rei..." Angel agreed.

"Hear?" Franky asked.

"Aa, Angel has super hearing!" Ace laughed.

"Really? THAT'S SUPER!" Franky yelled.

"Shishishi!"

"It's not that amazing..." Angel bashfully responded.

"By the way, Franky-Ojisan! Usopp-Ojisan told me you can get me and my crew a ship!" Ace told him.

"Oh, did he? I would be SUPER delighted to build you one!" Franky gave him a thumb up.

"Hooray! Did you hear that, Angel!? We're getting a ship!"

"Yay!" Angel celebrated along with him. "Wait...how long will it take you to build one?" She asked.

"Well...I have the materials so probably by tomorrow I can build you one!" Franky told her.

"That's fast!" Angel shouted in shock.

"Of course! I am the fastest Shipwright in the world!"

"Shishishi! He is fast!" Ace laughed.

"Yosh! Let's go see what we can do!" Franky told the two.

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>Rei stirred as she started opening her eyes. She then noticed that she was staring at a ceiling. 'Where...am I?' She wondered. It was then she realized what happened and sat up. 'Swords...where are my swords?' She asked looking around. She saw James on the bed next to her, sleeping while hugging his pillow, but ignored him as her swords were her first priority.<p>

"Looking for these?" She heard a voice and turned her head to the door as a woman pointed her finger to the swords in the corner of the room. Rei let out a sigh of relief and then turned tot he woman.

"Who are you?" Rei asked. "Where are we?"

"You're in an infirmary." She replied and walked toward her. She sat down on the chair in front of the bed and then smiled at Rei. "As for who I am? The name is Nami." The orange haired navigator of the Straw Hat pirates smirked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Nami...I heard that name somewhere?" Rei said.

"I'm sure you have since I'm a member of the Straw Hat Pirates..." She replied. "So, how about you?"

"Oh...I'm Rei...a pirate..."

"Ee...I know who you are...after all Zoro told us all about you..."

"He did? What did he say?" She asked with a slight blush.

"That you were an annoying student..."

"R-Right..." Rei sighed. Nami only smiled at the girl.

"So, why did you two suddenly show up at the beach?" She asked.

"Oh...we were sailing toward Cocoyashi when a storm hit and a large wave crashed into us...it seems we were separated from the others..." Rei explained.

"Others?" Nami asked.

"Ee..." She replied. It was then she realized who she was talking to. "Oh...if you were on his crew then that means you know Ace."

"A-Ace..." Nami's eyes widened as she gasped. "How do you know...?"

"I'm a member of his crew...I wonder where that idiot is?"

"I see..." Rei looked at Nami and saw that her eyes where shadowed by her hair.

"N-Nami...san...is everything okay?"

"So...Ace is on this island..." Rei slightly backed away at the demonic aura that appeared around her.

"I think so..." Rei replied.

"Wake up your friend...we're going to see him..."

"Huh? You know where Ace is?"

"I have a guess..."

* * *

><p>"Well here are the blueprints to your new ship!" Franky told him as he held out a blue print.<p>

"Sugoi!" Ace looked at it with stars in his eyes.

"I can't see it! What is like?" Angel asked Ace. Franky then started to tell her all about the cool stuff on the ship he planned to make and with each word, Angel's face became more excited. "Sugoi!" Angel shouted as soon a she was done.

"Of course!" Franky responded as he rolled up the blue print. "Well, if you want your ship by tomorrow, I guess I should get to work." He told them.

"Hai!" They cheered.

"I can't wait..." Ace jumped up and down in excitement.

"Me too!" Angel agreed.

"By the way Ace-kun...Nami is also her eon the island..."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, when I told her I was going to her village to fix their ships, she wanted to come along since she hadn't seen everyone for long so I told her that would be SUPER!" Franky told him. When he heard silence, he turned his head to see a look of horror on Ace. "Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Ah...ah...QUICK ANGEL! WE GOT TO GET OFF THIS ISLAND FOR NOW!" Ace suddenly yelled out.

"H-Huh? W-Why? What's wrong?" Angel asked, jumping a little from his shouting.

"We got to go or at least hide!" Ace told her.

"W-Wait, what's going on? Why are you freaking out?" Frank asked confused.

"Well...I...ummm...actually left without telling her..." Ace told him. "Oh man, shes going to be so mad!" Ace cringed at the thought.

"I see..." Franky understood. "Oh...look it's her!" Franky then pointed up a hill. Ace cringed as he turned his head and indeed there she was.

"Oh crap...I'm dead!" Ace muttered as he started to slowly back away.

"Oi! Ace! Angel! We finally found you!" James shouted waving his hand back and forth. He ran down the hill to greet his fellow crew mates. When he got down, he saw the look of horror on his face. "What's wrong with him?"

"It seems like he's scared of that Nami person." Angel told him.

"Huh? Why? She's a nice person." James told her.

"Idiot!" Everyone froze and turned their heads to see Nami glaring at Ace with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Ahhh! Don't hit me!" Ace covered his face with his hands.

"You idiot...I'm not going to hit you..." She told him.

"Huh? Really? That's a relief..." Ace sighed. Nami then slammed her fist down on his head.

"SHE ACTUALLY HIT HIM!" James shouted.

"IIIITTTEEEE!" Ace grabbed the new bruise on his head. "You lied!" He yelled at her. His eyes then widened as she leaned forward and hugged him.

"You idiot...when you left...I got scared...why didn't you tell me...I thought I lost you too..." She whispered to his ear.

"I'm sorry..." Ace apologized.

"Sugoi...it's almost like their mother and son..." James muttered.

"Huh? Didn't he tell you?" Franky then spoke from behind them.

"Tell us what?" They all asked.

"Nami is his mother..." Silence.

"EEEEEHHHHHHH!?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>Some of you probably want to know why I chose Nami as Ace's mother. I just felt like she'll be the choice since she and Luffy knew each other the longest. I'm sorry if any of you don't like it. If you're wondering why I decided to introduce two of the Straw Hats this early is because I didn't want to keep everyone waiting for when they would meet them, but I thought it would be perfect for them the new crew to get a ship from Franky and finally revealing Ace's mom.


End file.
